


Rebuilding

by ADojo



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Human AU, Lapis as bartender, Peridot as waitress, Smut, bar au, fun and sad?, past trauma, smut on chapter 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADojo/pseuds/ADojo
Summary: Lapis' dad died in a fire when she was growing up. Leaving her with a choice between keeping her fathers business or keeping their house. She sold the house to keep the bar afloat and now at a more proper age is looking to bringing it back into a better condition than it is. Meanwhile she happens to have a crush on her coworker Peridot who is a waitress.





	1. An Average Night

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try and do a story that is a lot more dialogue based I guess so here it is. It was very odd to write this but practice makes significantly better so I hope you all enjoy I'm going to give it my all. I've sort of been having a break from writing and hoping to get back in with this story so I'm sorry about that. I had fun with this at least though.

                                                                REBUILDING

 

 

Fire was rampant, spilling through the room like a satanic circle encompassing the walls. A lonely girl with the same pitch black colored hair as the wood that was turning into char would be the sacrifice. It was so hard to move, lungs filled to the brim with smoke that it seemed as if every exhale would show a similar view to a frosty morning, releasing more smoke into the air. Opening crusty eyes with the smell of heat fresh in her mind and body. Tonight was going to be nice, it was going to be a peaceful break from the noise and at this point it was. A break from all the noise as her mind unfocused.

                A nice carpet laid at her feet as her face slowly planted into it. Her thoughts were mounds of fears piled on top of each other. _Is this the end, is he okay, what’s going to happen, do I deserve this, why do I deserve this. I’m sorry_.  Every thought vanished as her close eyes held a deeper trance than sleep.

 

                Rarely did those images resurface but today it seemed hard to catch a break. Instead of the usual run to the back room to calm down instead she just turned her head down to a glass cup in her hands. A nice sturdy piece that usually held drinks that only she would make. In front of her was a small bar that held a light beige light over the entire area, it was small but on a weekend like tonight it was packed. Scraped floors and walls along with spotty benches but at least she could offer great service.

                Stools were filled and coworkers seemed to be sprinting to each destination, leaving Lapis a bit thankful that all she had to do was yell at her fellow workers to bring her drinks to the people.

                “Lapis we need a few more drinks,” said a short blonde waitress with a cute nasally voice. It was better at that point, any distraction was better. Looking back with a smile she pulled herself together and away from her memories.

                “Fine but you’ll need to be more specific than that, last time the customers didn’t like that ‘ _random’_ drink I concocted for them.”

                “Dammit Lapis, I know that, just some shots of vodka…” The blonde consistently tapped the table like an impatient child waiting for her excuse to be on the run once again.

                “Alright also the couple over there still are waiting on their chicken tenders so can you check on the kitchen after you hand these off.” Lapis passed a tray of shots briefly feeling warmth along the other persons’ fingertips.

                “Dear god Lapis I need to get payed more for this.” The blonde groaned out as she left. Left back to her own devices, Lapis dragged herself by the bar and listened to her customers. Making a mental tally to each compliment and a note as well to any ‘constructive criticism’.

                _Oh it’s so nice of you to yell at me over my prices, get fucking lost._ Any night like tonight would pass by in an instance, too many people to keep track of and too much to do. Lapis kept the air light though, casually flirting with people the longer they stayed, usually leaving quite a larger tip.

                An entire recipe for keeping the shit show afloat, keeping a patient smile planted along her face she watched the second hand move throughout the night. Slowly that obsession had become the minute hand and then at last the hour hand. A final call and then once again waiting.

                “Alright we’re closing up everyone! Get your asses out of here!” Lapis shouted yet by this point the bar was already bare besides the few regulars grunting irritated. With the bar clearing out she was left with her last waitress. Everyone else could go home slightly earlier and the chef always cleaned an hour before closing.

                “Lapis you know those people are pretty important for keeping this place going right?” That same short blonde came forward with her face finally dropping from a fake smile to reveal a groggy mess of exhaustion.

                “Well no one likes staying till a bar closes regardless, those guys are losers anyways.” Her face held a huge smirk as she spoke. Unlike others her energy came from the end of a shift not the start, hell it was over and she could go run a mile and not worry about having to work her ass off.

                “Whatever, does that make us the biggest losers then. We stay till ‘after’ it closes.” The waitress said raising her hands to emphasize her joke.

                “… Okay you may have a point but we also don’t get our drinks cut off before the end of the night.”

                “You probably should, Mrs. Ohhh it’ll be fine to take five too many shots the night before a health inspection.” The waitress grinded her fingers into her own eyes perfectly portraying the stress of that day.

                “We’re still here though aren’t we?” Lapis dramatically spoke leaning her head over the bar. An inch away from her coworker that held the name Peridot and boy did it have an effect. Gritted teeth and a sharp inhale while backing away was always the result.

                “That’s fair but if you lose your job then we are utterly screwed.”

                “Well I mean you might be out of a job if you don’t get to cleaning.” Lapis smugly spoke as she realized she’d been cleaning the same cup herself for their entire conversation.

                “Laaaapis,” Peridot groaned wrapping her arms together and bring her vision straight to the grimey floor boards. “Someone puked over there and it’s the fifth day in a row I’ve had to clean that shit up and I just know you’re going to make me work tomorrow too.”

                “You know you’re probably right but we’ll just see if James calls in once again.” Lapis found herself staring at the blonde as she walked around. She liked Peridot and not in a let’s be friends way but in a ‘hey yeah do clean up that spill and let me look at you from behind.’ Thinking about it in that way reminded Lapis that she might be deemed a bit creepy though if she shared her thoughts with anyone. Bottling things up was easiest anyways.

                As the waitress was slowly mopping up the putrid corner of the room holding her nose, Lapis was watching. Admiring how the slacks hugged her curvy frame quite well and appreciating what she had.

                “You know I’m taking you home tonight babe?” Lapis half shouted while trying to put up a flirty impression. The first response was a groan and the second one was looking back dead on, glasses the held small boxes with shining green gems of eyes in the center.

                “Don’t you always.”

                “Whoa, whoa, whoa don’t get that mop too wet that floor is still wood you know?” Lapis grimaced as she moved away from the dishes, this was her last big moment to chat and it had to be wasted complaining.

                “Yeah I know, this back thing just doesn’t ring it out like it should, maybe you should buy better equipment.”

                “Tsk yeah if only, well I’m counting the tills so be ready to go once I’m done, we have no budget for extra overtime this week.” Lapis slowly slid the drawer open pulling out the hundreds to count first. It felt nice holding a bulky wad of cash and trying to ignore the fact that practically none of it would go to her.

                Diving out tips and calculating everything was annoying at best but her engine was just getting revved at the thought of the stars outside. Tonight was huge on sales and it was a bittersweet victory, her success in the night would go into feeding the bar supplies to survive the impending winter months.

               

 

                “Let’s get out of here,” Lapis happily said as she left the office. Everything was good except the fact that her bar looked worse for wear.

                “Thank heavens we’re finally done.” The blonde was heavily slumping her shoulders as they headed for the door.

                “Yeah except I’m going to have to come right back here when I wake up because one of us actually gets work done.” Lapis sarcastically jested as she gave her friend a playful nudge of her shoulders. As the doors opened an unwelcoming breeze of unsanitary alley plagued her nose. They always left through the back doors and always it made Lapis cringe, pulling her shoulders up at the awful smell.

                “Excuse me? Gets work done? I can’t believe you have no idea that I’m the back bone of this organization, if it weren’t for me _‘your’_ bar would have caved in Mrs. Doesn’t clean up puke because it’s not ‘ _your’_ job.” Lapis laughed at Peridot as she slowly locked the doors behind them. Chucking her keys into her loose fitting pockets letting them rattle a pleasant high pitched noise.

                “You’re the backbone? Of course I had no idea since you like to take hour long lunches.” They had started walking along the dark alley that left on pitch black for vision and a stray street lamp just outside of it. During the short walk to the actual street though Lapis loved looking up into the sky, seeing the lighter hues of blue bleeding into the pitch black with sparks of life leaving dots along space.

                “Sometimes I don’t want to eat Pearl’s cloddy chicken strips for every single meal, ever think of that Lazuli?” Occasionally their bodies would bump in the darkness and each time Lapis would try and let their shoulders linger together.

                “Yeah, yeah. Want to do anything when we get home? Watch a movie? Eat something that isn’t chicken strips?”

                “You know I have classes tomorrow, I have to go straight to sleep and then I’m guessing you’re going to make me head straight to work tomorrow after school right?” Peridot’s voice had a drop of bitterness singeing the skip in Lapis’ step.

                “Tomorrows one of your days off and you don’t need to come in. It’s just nice having you there you know?” Lapis genuinely said letting the soft whirls of the wind turn into the only noise between them. “You’re great eye candy.” Lapis dead panned after those restful moments. Light poured ahead of them as new clean air swirled inside of her nose, a breath of fresh air.

                “God dammit, why do you have to tease me like this?”

                “Like this? I’m just telling the truth,” Lapis kidded back while dragging her hands to the back of her head. 

                “Yeah right. I already know you have a thing for Pearl with how much you try and talk to her by yourself. Wait… Are you two actually together?”

                “God no, she’s so uptight it feels like I can’t even breath around her without her complaining about something. I just want either peace and quiet or at least someone to talk to not someone to talk at me.”  Lapis felt a pang of hurt once she heard those words, the blonde didn’t even know how she felt to such a strong degree.

                “Well now you know how I feel.”

                “Ouch that hurts.” Lapis dully murmured back.

                “You know I’m joking I really appreciate what you’ve done for me. I literally don’t know what I’d do if you hadn’t offered me a job. Like really Lazuli you saved me back then and you even gave me a place to stay like… Just whatever I don’t know where I’m going with this I’m just tired.” Peridot ended her words with a bit of shifting from shouting and mumbling.

                Lapis found it cute to listen to while they walked home, it took a decent amount of time to say the least. With one of the final warm weather days, it wasn’t too chilly. Most of the walk was up a long slope that went for at least a mile and left them with a view of the city beneath them. Just a maze of different street lamps scattered around buildings that could only show their lit up corners.

                Cars sporadically would travel beside them, a large reason they always left together. Regardless of if it would make Peridot stay an hour late it was a rule, they would travel after work with each other.

                After the long hill fell a series of lefts and rights that wound up in front of a large apartment building. Grey wooden walls that at night might as well have been reminiscent of concrete and doors that wouldn’t stand up to someone kicking at them.

                It wasn’t a safe area but it was the best the two of them could do. When they finally unlocked their door and opened up it was dark.  It wasn’t nice returning to the dark and always gave Lapis a brief falter to her smile.   
                “Are you really going to leave me to sleep so soon?” Lapis nervously spoke as she let her blonde friend take the lead into their ‘home.’

                “Well yeah what else would I do? Miss my classes from sleeping in for a third time? My teacher is quite aware of my late hours but she’ll still hound me if I miss it.”

                “Oh no you’ll miss a class that you probably have the highest grade in regardless.”

                “I don’t actually… Showing up counts towards computer science for some god awful reason.” Peridot slowly walked up the stairs on all fours, to which Lapis couldn’t help but laugh at the girl. It also really stuck her ass out.

                “Whatever I don’t need you anyways. I’m going to watch a movie and eat some ice cream and it’s going to be great!” Lapis yelled up the stairs to just receive a middle finger. Turning on the television and plopping a shitty comedy in she sat there and waited for sleep to overtake her. It was just the start of her week.


	2. No Need To Cry Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day well then Hi guys!@#!@#

 

                Closing in on the bar she looked up to the sign. “Ocean breeze,” plainly painted in blue lettering that wore cracks in the old wooden sign. Different scuffs and scratches made it look unprofessional in the broad daylight and at night it didn’t glow, just like her open sign. Practically begging to not get any customers with that kind of image as the face of her bar.

                It wasn’t what she wanted, she wanted her open and closed sign to light up, she wanted bright blue lights to spill out her establishments name at night. Wearily opening the door she looked in at the darkened place.  Slamming on the lights and it almost looked as if it changed nothing as the floor and accompanying benches held the darkened color.

                She didn’t know what she wanted to do first, looking ahead was like a mountain of chores that she hoped would be worth it. For all she knew her bar was going to fall apart by the next health inspection but then again that was why she had these days. First off were the gruesome floors, slowly dragging all the stools off to one side she set up.

                Even in the midst of all the disgust a ponytail still made her feel ready for what was ahead of her. Hours had went by of patiently cleaning before she went into her ‘office.’ Really just a spare room that held the safe and legal documents. Once entering her foot crashed into a small crack of lifted wood toppling her forward, barely able to catch herself.  _Are you kidding me…? How the hell do I fix that?_ Inspecting it further and the crack ran even deeper back, raising the floor board and causing one hell of an issue.

                _That can’t be good,_ Lapis thought as her first reaction was to toy with it, sliding the tips of her black narrow shoes underneath and lifting. Feeling how easy it lifted to her will and partially just wanting to snap it off. After that agitation she looked around at the walls, it was almost as if a smoker resided in the room as the walls held darker colors than they should.

                A quick two loud knocks came from the front door and Lapis gave a sigh at the new noise. Walking over and before she could reach it the door opened by itself, showcasing a tall strawberry blonde girl. Wearing a short salmon skirt with a white t-shirt, coffee in hand and she held herself up as if she was to look down on everyone else. _She works hard,_ Lapis had to remind herself in order to abstain from getting irritated at watching her.

                “Lapis.”

                “Pearl.” Lapis mimics back waiting for an actual conversation to form.

                “Well how are you today?” She chimed back closing the door and entering the bar as if it was already time for work.

                “Cleaning sucks, why are you here anyways.”

                “Yes… well I knew you’d be here early today and since I don’t work tonight I’d like to pick up my check.” _Crap I didn’t account for that._

                “You seriously haven’t picked yours up yet?” Lapis relished in her own annoyance while she began walking to the office.

                “I didn’t want to bother you since I knew I could just pick it up today.” _Bull shit since when do you care about bothering me._

                “Alright,” Lapis shook her head slightly as she opened the door. Avoiding the new found issue along the floor and heading towards her desk.

                “Ahhh!” Pearl screeched and Lapis felt something different. Searing pain began running along her shoulder as she watched dark brown liquid fall over her shoulder. “Oh god Lapis take your shirt off hurry!” Curling her body forward from the pain Lapis began shouting.

                “Fuck, what the hell Pearl!” She yelled as Pearl was tugging at her shirt, quickly obliging she threw off the white T-shirt.

                “Lapis Language.”

                “You just fucking burned my shoulder and you’re complaining about my language what the hell.” Lapis crowed at the girl. Her torso only held a black bra now and burns forming quickly. Rushing out of the room and into the bathroom she turned on the faucet and started patting cold water over. Pearl stood in the door way to the bathroom watching.

                “I’m sorry Lapis, I tripped on the floor somehow. Are you alright? Do we need to take you to a doctor?” Pearl’s voice emitted worry but Lapis didn’t need it.

                “Its fine, I mean it was just some hot coffee… I doubt it’ll even burn much.” _As if I could afford a doctor anyways,_ Lapis bitterly thought to herself. _Great now I have to walk all the way home for a change of clothes._ “Pearl what are you doing after you get your check?”

                “Why does it matter?”

                “Just tell me.” Lapis demanded with a slight glare at the girl.

                “I’m just going home, I’ll probably study for a bit.” Pearl stood with her arms crossed and puzzled look on her face.

                “Trade me shirts, I can’t wear that shirt to work and I’m not going back home.” Observing Pearls face and it only held shock for a few moments, her jaw opening as if words were going to come but they didn’t quite yet. “Come on, you caused this anyways.”

                “It’s white Lapis.”

                “And?” _Oh my god are you really going to do this._ Lapis finally began dragging herself away from the cold water, it’d been long enough for her standards.

                “Fine. Please don’t stain it too much and whatever you do don’t let the gremlin do anything weird to it.”

                “Don’t worry I’ll take it off right when I get home and wash it, or burn it.” Lapis joked as Pearl began taking it off. Lapis turned around, she didn’t feel too weird watching Pearl but there was the problem that this was her worker.

                “So I have to wear yours now… great.” Pearl’s voice had grown distant as she left the room. Quickly returning, wearing a shirt that perfectly explained Pearl with one word largely written on the front. ‘Bitch,’ at the center and she loved that she could show that to customers she was tossing out of the bar but now it was plastered across Pearl’s chest. Her face showed utter disgust, likely at the dampness along the shoulder of it.

                Lapis took Pearl’s shirt real quick and slowly walked out into the main area of the bar. Before she put it on, the door to the bar opened to show a familiar face. Peridot had entered and just gave a confused look over to Pearl and Lapis standing together. Completely throwing on the shirt Lapis began to pace over to her.

                “Hi Lapis… Did I interrupt anything?” Peridot curiously asked, it seemed as if she wanted to walk right back out the door.

                “No, no. Of course not.” Pearl quickly shot out before Lapis could and looking at the strawberry blonde and she was blushing fervently. _At least she realizes what this looks like…_

                Lapis quickly cut in with a dead voice. “No just Pearl decided it’d be fun if she spilt boiling coffee all over my shoulder.”

                “Fun you say? Why is she wearing your shirt…?” Peridot’s voice sounded a little bit sad at the very least. “Y’know what I’m glad for you guys, Lapis has been denying it all this time but now I think it’s pretty obvious.” Lapis kept trying to cut in but Peridot’s words remained strong. “My class got canceled so I just thought I’d stop by here and see if I could help, so need any help?” Her voice held enthusiasm while the girl beside Lapis looked frantic.

                “Really Peridot it is not what it looks like, there is a hole missing in the flooring and I fell and dumped this on Lapis.”

                “Sure thing Pearl, I’m not going to judge and next time I’ll knock.”

                “God dammit Pearl you ruin everything,” Lapis murmured causing a shocked gasp out of Pearl.

                “Fine can I have my check already then?”

                “Great now it’s going to look like I paid you!” Lapis cried back, part of her wanting to laugh and the rest of her wanting to cry.

                “Well you are going to pay me?” Pearl said it back more like a question than an actual statement and looking up held a laughing Peridot.

                “This is suddenly making a lot more sense Lazuli.” Peridot began holding her stomach as she laughed even further. Lapis felt her face warming up as she saw how the scales were tilted and not in her favor at this point.

                “What does she mean by that Lapis?”

                “I don’t think you deserve to understand at this point, here let’s get your cash and get you out of here.” Lapis exasperatedly spoke, her mood might as well have been dragging on the floor thinking of how Peridot might see her now.

                “Well I mean Peridot gets paid too?”

                “You hear that Peri? You get paid too.” Lapis shouted back into the rest of the bar as she slowly pulled out a pay stub for Pearl. More laughter resounded through the bar and it finally looked like Pearl was putting two and two together.

                “I think I should head out about now.” Pearl grabbed the stub and practically ran, turning on her heel and leaving the room immediately. “See you tomorrow Peridot.”

                “Pfft yeah see you tomorrow.”

                “Hey Peri do you know how to fix flooring?” Lapis questioned slowly reentering the room with a quick sound of the door behind Peridot. Along the floor was no longer lifted wood but instead a chunk of the floor missing, about half a foot gone.

                “Well I mean I’ve messed around in woodshop classes but it really depends…” As Peridot entered she gazed down at the floor, shaking her head slightly while judging it. Giving a quick breath through gritted teeth before continuing, “This is going to be my day isn’t it?”

                “If you let it be but you really don’t need to work today you know that right? I still haven’t had a call in and worse comes to worse the others can work harder to make up for someone if they do.”

                “Yeah but then you’d have to walk home alone and that’s breaking the rule lazuli, it’s not fair if you can break it and I can’t.” Peridot looked up after her words, gazing directly at Lapis with a pure smile. Lapis wasn’t just looking back but she was staring, lost for words in that moment. “Well boss?”

                “Fine but tomorrow you better rest up extra, schools still important for you and I definitely don’t want to ruin that.”

                “Oh now you don’t want to ruin it huh?” Peridot said acting as if she was pained to say it but that smile still laid across her face.

                “Shut it… Alright you fix this and I’m going to keep cleaning for a bit. How about when you get this done we go out for some food?”

                “How about we go out for some food then get supplies for me to fix this? Sorry but it’s probably going to take a while and I’m already starving.”

                “Fair point, so you’re paying right?”

                “Wow cheapest boss ever, are you ready for some Mc Donald’s then because I’m not spending more than five bucks on your ass.” With that they both began walking away from the office and out of the bar.

                “Fine I’ll pay just like every single time you damn mooch.” Lapis sarcastically pouted as she locked up the bar once again.

                “Hey remember I’m the one coming in to save your ass once again today.”

                “So I can use the money you make from today to pay for this, good idea.”

“Lapis!” Peridot crowed as they walked further into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this if you couldn't tell by how quickly I'm releasing it xD


	3. Put It On My Tab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so a little bit of an explanation of this chapter at the end notes. Now I have this story fully planned and boy am I excited get ready for some interesting Lapidot!@#!@

 

A black metal table with a flower petal design spilling across the entire top, it held two empty white plates. A bright sun burning down around them and drops of sweat running along Lapis’ chin as she stared at the blonde. A small fence surrounded them as they waited for even just a few cups of water.

                “Hey Lapis so uh… I think I have something to tell you,” Peridot nervously mumbled, her eyes tracing each petal in front of her eyes. “I have a date with Amethyst tomorrow out at the mall.” Everything went silent aside from the breeze spilling by.

                It was almost as if the words didn’t calculate along Lapis’ mind, seconds went by and she knew she was staring. Images weren’t forming just ideas in her mind clouding over everything and one prevalent word. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, are you fucking kidding me._

                “Oh really I’m so happy for you.” Lapis lied and she knew it was so easy to tell she sounded fake. “Which one of you asked the other?”

                “Amethyst asked me, I just well texted her back on the way here.” _You scoundrel, texting her while we were talking._ Water was set by each of them and Lapis damn near chugged the whole thing right when it was set down. It was a distraction so that she’d have an excuse for not talking.

                “You didn’t say yes when she first asked you? Let me guess she sweetened the deal by saying she’d pay for the food?” Instantly Peridot began snarling at Lapis comment.

                “As if, I’m that shallow.”

                “Could have fooled me with that being the only reason you come out with me.” Lapis crowed out, dragging her body forward on the table getting a closer look. _Why would you go out with her? I know she’s your friend and all but seriously you’ve never shown interest or at least told me._

                “Well you’re also my boss so maybe you deserve to pay me a bit more even if it’s just in food.”

                “Yeah I also pay more for our apartment Mrs. Student who can’t afford to split rent even and then I have to pay all the bills for the bar, man our relationship is one sided.”

                “Maybe that’s why we don’t have a relationship Lapis because it’s too one sided!”

                “Pff, a relationship can be more than just dating you know, like our friendship is a relationship as well!”  Each moment their voices began ramping up louder and louder to the point that it almost sounded as if they were yelling.

                “Excuse me…” A very nervous waiter came out holding a small notebook. _Poor thing._ He had a black collar shirt and slacks on but underneath he was probably shaking. They likely looked like a break up gone bad and he probably didn’t want to step in the middle of it. “Are you ready to order?” He was young and Lapis honestly expected his voice to crack with each word that came out.

                “She just wants two gallons of chocolate milk and I’ll have the lasagna.” Lapis calmly ordered staring straight into his brown eyes.

                “Chocolate milk what the hell Lazuli. I’ll have the lasagna too and I’m fine with the water.”

                As soon as he left it went silent, slowly dragging her feet along the floor Lapis searched her mind for any idea of what to say. _Just don’t, don’t go out with her, I would rather you stay single. Point out how they’d go horribly together, tell her you want to go out with her._

                “Are you really excited about this date Peri?” Lapis gave in, slumping her shoulders and searching the pointy noised blonde girls face for any sign.

                “I guess.”

                “Man and I was just about to ask you on a date,” Lapis sarcastically spoke, looking towards the white clouds that were dappled in the far reaches of the skies.

                “Maybe I’d believe you if you weren’t banging Pearl before I walked in.” Peridot had a weak smile at her own words. Her voice had a similar aura to her smile.

                “Hey, believe me I’m not dating that damn bird, I couldn’t stand her chirping at me twenty four seven about her issues. She ruined my shirt and almost didn’t even lend me this one for the night.” Lapis said quickly patting down her shoulder. It hurt right as she touched it and the more she moved her arms while she spoke the more she felt it.

                “You know it really makes sense though why I’d see you both alone at work a lot and why you don’t make her clean up the garbage.”

                “Peri, she complains to me about the kitchen and how it’s apparently ‘not up to par’ with her standards and I have to remind her that my broke ass can’t afford a new knife set.” Lapis’ words weren’t getting through to the thick headed girl so in tern she just sighed and began waiting for her meal.

                Eventually their food came out and Lapis found herself spinning chunks of it around with a fork. It smelled amazing and all but still her heart wasn’t in it.

                “How about we go on a double date tomorrow? You bring Pearl along and we can meet at the movie theatre, that way I can um… I don’t know, dates just kind of make me nervous.” Peridot was furrowing her brows as she spoke, looking intently at the plate as if it had the answers to her emotions that she was looking for.  

                _You really think I want to watch you get kissed by another girl? A girl that I barely know? One that for all I know might just want to do horrible things to you and might do horrible things to you? One  that might come home with you and then in the other room start making a lot of noise that I, I have to suffer and listen to while you both bang. Do you think I really want to go on a fucking double date with you?_

 _“_ Sure I’ll ask Pearl and we’ll have to be done with the date before work of course because I’m not letting you out of work just because of some little date.”

                “Yeah, yeah. Thanks Lazuli, I’m kind of scared I won’t be able to have fun or that she’ll just realize I’m not interesting.”

                “You’ll do fine,” Lapis tried to sound reassuring as possible and wanted to reach her hand across the table and grab the blondes but instead just sat with a smile. “Here I’m going to pay the bill but then let’s get back to the bar and fix some things up. Then you can go home before it gets dark since we don’t have a call in yet.”

                “You don’t want me to stay a full shift to help you out? Also then you’d have to walk home alone though.”

                “Eh I’m going to be staying the night with Pearl actually.” Lapis lied drawing her hands back and closing her eyes. Trying to look as embarrassed as possible, she didn’t know whether it was convincing or not but that didn’t matter too much.

                “Holy shit, like stay the night as in like stay the night? Is she picking you up from the bar then?”

                “Well of course, as if I’d walk in that sketchy ass neighborhood.” Soon enough, Lapis had paid and regretted the hole in her wallet. It seemed like just yesterday she had a bit of cash and today it looked like all her left over cash would become the budget for fixing the hole in the floor. Still better than patching up the glory hole that wound up in the bathroom a year back.

                Together they walked around with a list of supplies they found off of google on how to repair things. Many questions thrown around whether they got the right thing or not and a bit of doubt on whether she’d have money for any following meals after today.

                ‘ _Hey Pearl I was wondering if you could come by the bar tonight once it closes so I could talk to you about something.’_ Lapis sent the text off as they walked back to the bar.  Once they got there though they parted ways, Peridot went to fix the hole while Lapis started reforming the place.

                Rearranging the chairs so that people would actually have some at the tables. Her night was slowly getting worse the longer it went though, at first the chairs didn’t seem that heavy but her arm felt the grain of the shirt rub against the charred skin. Thanks to the pain she began carrying things over with one arm.

                As soon as the bar opened up and she served several customers she realized it was going to be one of those nights. Instead of the usual smile to flirtatious comments Lapis more so responded with a quick ‘piss off,’ to them. Often grabbing her shoulder as if to try and comfort the pain just to inflict more with her actions.

                Another small thing was the fact that she was slowly counting up the amount of times she accidently bumped her shoulder into something. The lucky number seven was suddenly not so lucky as she had to avoid swearing too loudly in front of her customers.

                It was weird her coworkers she had tonight weren’t nearly as close to her as Peridot or Pearl. Well she wasn’t exactly close with Pearl either but they at least talked on most nights. Occasionally she could even bum a ride out of her to get home. Saved a hell of a walk and that was good enough.

                As the clocked raced and Lapis began getting an annoying headache she waited. Finally a slight buzz in her pocket, checking it and not caring of the customers around. They could deal.

                ‘ _Fine. I shall be there in fifteen.’_ _Whoa we’re closing in fifteen, fuck yeah._ That gave her a brief burst of strength and looking at the closest customer she poured a free shot. A soft smile and a nod, “On the house.” Lapis quickly said.

                Minutes went by and she slowly began clearing out the bar. Pearl had snuck in before the end but she kept off to the side, she hid along the corner and even was wearing a bright white hoody. Almost as if she was hiding from everyone she kept looking away, odd. When the coworkers began leaving as well Pearl had snuck across to the other side and into the kitchen. Lapis was the only one keeping tabs on her but she was surprisingly stealthy.

                “Alright have a good night everyone I’ll see you soon.” Lapis happily said letting all of her employees leave. Locking the door she began skipping off to the kitchen, grasping just beneath the burns along her arm in irritation. When she walked in she saw Pearl holding one of the larger knifes and eyeing the edge of it. “You alright there?”

                “May I take these home to sharpen them befor my shift tomorrow?” It was like Pearl was taking mental notes as to which ones needed more attention than the others.  “I just feel like it would help us out a lot and along with that, may I bring a knife set that I’d like to start using over… yours.”

                “I mean I’m okay with that but definitely warn someone before you sharpen the others, I don’t want them accidently cutting off their hands.” It was so easy to picture someone accidently slicing through a potatoes with ease and straight into their fingers, maybe taking the whole index off.

                “I could leave a note, after that though I’d assume that it’s your responsibility though.” The way Pearl spoke was so arrogant yet it was right. Lapis took a deep sigh while she listened giving a slight nod of her head, not caring whether Pearl actually looked or not. “So why did you call me in if it wasn’t to work?”

                “Maybe you could put down the knife before I start talking.” Lapis sarcastically spoke which left Pearl slowly placing down the giant blade in her hand. “Well…” _You know maybe if she’s going to play those games… Fuck it!_ “Hey I was kind of wondering if I could go on a date with you tomorrow, I was invited on a double date and well you were the only person I could think of.” There was a gasp after Lapis spoke and pearl began darting her eyes around the room as if she was a caged animal. It almost felt like any moment she might pick up the knife and start demanding answers from Lapis.

                “You want to go on a date with me? Not the gremlin but me?” Pearl questioned taking a small step back while resting one of her hands along her other arms elbow.

                “Yeah… I know we can butt heads sometimes but Pearl,” Lapis began looking over her body and realized hell the peach haired girl had a nice figure. “You’re really nice and actually care for this place which I feels shows a lot about you as a person, would you give me a chance?” _Holy shit smooth._

                “Lapis… As kind and touching as this is, you’re my boss. Are you really serious about this because I really… and on such short notice, goodness what would I even wear. Fine,” Instantly as Pearl said that she ran forward and wrapped her arms around Lapis in a tight hug. Pearl linked her fingers together as if a chain had formed around Lapis.

                “Pearl?”

                “I’m sorry but I’ve actually liked you for a while and I’m so happy but so confused. I was so sure you liked that damn… I was so sure you liked Peridot and even on her day off she was still around you.” _Oh no she’s a fucking landmine._ _Wait, wait, wait, maybe I don’t have to sleep here though._

                “She’s my roommate so if I liked her I’m sure that we would have gotten together a long time ago.” Lapis brought her hands up and began hugging the slender girl back, it was like she could feel Pearl’s collar bone pressing against her.  Lapis didn’t realize how much she craved contact until she noticed herself melting into Pearl. _Man I’m a loser._

                “That does make sense,” Pearl had a short giggle with her words that was surprisingly cute. Lapis felt bad though even with this adorable girl hugging her she still knew that her feelings were for Peridot. 

                “So you’ve liked me for a while then?” Lapis asked, lowering her voice as her lips rested right along Pearl’s shoulder.

                “I mean I wouldn’t say too long, I mean… Well okay so I admired you for a long time, running your own business and how you’ve really turned this place around. As you know the previous management was god awful and I know you didn’t have a choice but still. I guess what I’m trying to say is that you impressed me for a while _Lazuli_.” _It feels wrong._

                “Another small thing, I sort of have to spend the night here or at least I can’t go home tonight at so would you be alright with staying and chatting with me a little bit?” Lapis pulled away and began looking at Pearl’s eyes, they were a light blue and seemed to have crystal like structures surrounding the pupil.

                “You’re spending the night here? I could but how are you going to be comfortable? Won’t it get cold?”

                “Eh I can just lay across a booth and call it good, they’re surprisingly comfy.”

                “I’m suddenly getting the feeling that you’ve done this before.”

                “Four times, what can I say, health inspections really freak me out.” Lapis began leaving the kitchen, her hands holding the back of her head as she lazily walked away. Each movement she did she expected Pearl to have certain reactions.

                “You know you’ve always done just fine.” Together they paced around the bar, switching from booth to booth just talking. Lapis began making a few mixed drinks and each time would let Pearl take a sip. A soft burn to the back of her throat but also alcohols a depressant.

                A shoddy bar that seemed as if the support beams would break any day and then crush the poor girl underneath but till then she at least had free drinks. Enough to drown herself in especially the more her mind wondered over to how the date would go. Thoughts of watching some classmate of Peri’s kissing up on Lapis’… friend.

                Lapis only had one savior from those thoughts though, the consistent words Pearl spoke, the way she hid her face as if flustered of everything she said. _Fuck it Peri if you don’t love me then I don’t need to love you either._

                “What do you think?” Lapis asked drawing a light blue drink away from Pearl.

                “Quite strong, honestly if you keep handing me drinks I might have to stay the night with you.” Suddenly Lapis began to realize how close they were, sitting in stools along the bar beside each other. Thighs lightly touching and Pearl consistently drawing closer.

                “Would it be crazy if I got my shirt back from your place tonight?”  Dim lights only made Pearl’s jawline more prominent and brought the light in her eyes out even further. _Fuck I need to slow down._

                “I mean I wouldn’t want to drive back here if that’s alright.” _Holy shit…_

                “Pervert… Let’s go.” Lapis quickly stood and grabbed Pearl’s hand, it was so slender like it’d break on contact. Instead it clutched back as Pearl was dragged out of the bar.

                “Calling me the pervert? Excuse me I’m just saying I don’t get paid enough to drive back and forth.”  Pearl’s voice portrayed that she was lying as if her words fled from her body with a childish giggle.

                “And I don’t get paid enough to replace shirts you steal from me.”

                “That I steal, excuse me?”

                “You’re right, I don’t have the money to replace shirts you ruin.” Lapis chimed back with a smile, slightly hugging Pearl’s hand tighter with hers.

                “Well I’ll have you know the stain washed right out.” Pearl turned her head away and towards the new sky forming above them. While locking the door they were left beneath the deep hues of blue and black swirling together with specks of light bleeding through.

                “Good that’s one of my favorite shirts.”

                “Well I certainly hope you don’t plan wearing that to our date tomorrow.” Pearl hesitantly questioned Lapis’ plan while they walked up to a small white car. It held nice black leather seats and Lapis began questioning what Pearl had said about not being able to afford gas.

                “Well I mean I don’t have many options unless you want me to wear a shirt with holes in it. It’s either holes or the coffee stain.”

                “I already told you I got the stain out.” Pearl seemed slightly agitated at the memory of her mistake. Starting the car and they began to drive off, the road felt smooth like they were riding along a cloud.

                “By the way want to have some drinks when we get back? Today was just a little stressful is all.” Lapis asked keeping her eyes locked outside the window with the moving scenery. Trees mixed with concrete and asphalt into a beautiful amalgamation. Parks were sporadically poured into the city along with random trees spurred up left and right.

                “I don’t have much of a selection but I mean a good bartender can make do with anything right?” Pearl’s voice held the essence of teasing, like a challenge that Lapis couldn’t refuse.

                “Hopefully and hopefully you can make something great as well because I’m pretty hungry.” Lapis sent the challenge right back at her with a smile.

                “Really at 2:30 in the morning you want a meal?”

                “Hell if I’m going to drink on an empty stomach.”

                “Like you were at the bar?”

                “Well now foods an option alright, definitely not turning that away.”

                “So you’ll steal drinks but not food?” Pearl curiously asked and as Lapis looked at her she saw a smirk nearly hidden by the dim night.

                “No I just put it on my tab and there are no chefs to make the food so I can’t have it but otherwise there’s always a bartender there.”  Soon a large building began encroaching on the moon in the sky, blocking off the view of the sphere of light was a towering building. Lapis had seen it a couple times but she had never been inside of it and this was the stop. The car haulted and soon enough pearl was even opening her door.

                “You live here? How?”  Prices for single rooms were well over a thousand a month and Lapis signed this girls’ paycheck she knew there was no way.

                “I live in a studio… It’s incredibly small and well I couldn’t find any other place to live when I moved here and now I’m just stuck.”

                “How?” Lapis asked as they walked in, sliding electronic doors and if anything it looked like a hotel.  A front desk with a clerk and constant bodies walking along the lobby regardless of the time. _There is no way this is an apartment…_ Grand red flooring that held similar color along pillars that seemed to be purely for aesthetics.

                “My family owns this place and so they let me pay them a relatively low rent. Still though they’re bleeding me dry with expenses, I guess I deserve this after rejecting their way of life.” Pearl spoke so calmly as if it was a matter of fact and not some major part of her life. Suddenly things began spinning in perspective as Lapis understood her situation.

                After ascending three floors on the elevator they walked through a corridor to room A217. A swipe of a magnetic card and the door opened to a single room. Walking in and the four walls were painted an obnoxious orange, large red drapes closed across the wall of the room. A small corridor that just seemed to lead to the bathroom with the kitchen taking up a fourth of the whole area. Not even an oven just two stove tops. Everything was spotless but it wasn’t homey.

                There weren’t any pictures hung, the couch held a plain colored blanket and the corner of the room had a stack of clothes. _She doesn’t even have a bed?_

“I could use that drink Pearl.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little heavy on the whole LaPearl but just know this is a Lapidot story, don't really want to spoil anything but also not going to go on a long ass story like remember when where it's actually hard to tell the end game.   
> Hope you guys liked this chapter and next one shall be the date :)


	4. The Date (Part 1(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a hard time writing while tired and been working on the final chapter of demon in a mirror so past couple weeks have been a little hard, sorry for inconsistent updates and such...  
> Well soon to come the fun part of the story for me#####

 

                Lapis was thoroughly surprised with the night she spent at Pearl’s, expecting them both to drink plenty and end up in precarious positions. Maybe find out how comfy it was to share the couch versus sharing the floor but instead… Pearl helped her make a mix drink and cooked a small meal to go along with it. They then watched a movie along the couch and that is the last thing Lapis remembered before waking up.

                A large fluffy crimson blanket laid across her, she looked down and at the far end Pearl was sitting down asleep. Her head tilted down resting in the air and it sure as hell didn’t look comfortable. Every so often the Peach haired girl would bob her head down and lift it even higher as if she was fighting to wake up. _Wow… I feel like I shouldn’t be this surprised…_

                The walls around them felt as if they just oozed confinement, this was all Pearl had. Lapis could look around and see what had carried on with Pearl for her entire life, sure there was a closet but it couldn’t be that big.  _Fuck it, we were supposed to bang anyways._ Lapis thought to herself while she grabbed Pearl’s shoulder and dragged her down on the couch.

                Pearl shrieked as her body tumbled downard. Lapis wrapped her arms around Pearl while they laid together on the couch, Lapis’ arms were like a seatbelt that kept Pearl from falling off the edge.

                “Good morning.” Lapis whispered trying to get Pearl to calm back down. She could feel the way Pearl kept her shoulders stiffened as if she didn’t welcome the contact.

                “Good morning Lapis, did you sleep well?”

                “Yeah I actually feel pretty rested, you should have had me sleep on the floor though if you weren’t going to share the couch with me fully.”

                “As if, I don’t want to push you away.” Her voice sounded sorrowful and Lapis felt her heart wrench in on itself. _I’m going to break this poor girls’ heart aren’t I?_

                “What’s the plan anyways?” Pearl began struggling underneath Lapis’ arms, contorting her body, trying to spin around to actually face Lapis.

                “We go meet up for this double date and when it’s over…” _We see if you still like me._ Lapis finished the sentence in her mind and began burying her face in Pearl’s spikey bed head. Aside from the occasional spike to her eye, it was soft and comforting. Letting her body relax further with each breath.

                “Let me guess once it’s over you’re going to bum a ride off of me?” Pearl held sarcasm in her voice with a tinge of teasing.

                “Yeah back to your place but tonight we’re going to share the couch properly, with you on top of me.” Pearl went stiff with those words making Lapis usher out a quick laugh before shoving Pearl off the couch. With a loud plummet Pearl cried out.

                “God dammit Lapis!”

                “You know it’s charming.” Lapis slowly stood up, before she could reach her feet though Pearl had already shot up like a bouncy ball she just bounced back.

                “Incredibly…” Pearl began looking over Lapis while her hand held her chin as if taking an incredible amount of thinking. “I think I might have an idea for what you could wear.” Pearl turned tail and began walking off to her single closet, throwing the doors open dramatically. Dresses and suits were hung up row after row, three of the suits probably costed more than Lapis’ entire dresser.

                “You’re a freaking twig I doubt I could fit into something of yours Pearl, I love the confidence but still.” Almost as if in retaliation, dress after dress flew at Lapis, plummeting right into her face and shoulders.

                “Don’t kid yourself, Lapis you’re unhealthily slim also if it’s a dress then height doesn’t matter too much. Please try them on and I’ll wear a suit that matches it and we’ll look great. I’m so excited.” Pearl exclaimed while walking in a circle, her hands held close to her chest in tight balls.

                “Fine but I’m switching out of these clothes right when we get home, I feel a little weird in your outfits.” Lapis admitted, slowly looking around wondering whether to change where she was standing or to haul herself off to the bathroom.

                “Well… I’d hope you don’t just keep my clothes.” Lapis slowly walked away and once in the bathroom she saw how spotless the tiles were. Her hands felt as if even touching the counter would taint it. Eventually throwing off her clothes and pulling on the first blue dress she saw.

                It clung to her curves and had a cut out design along the chest and back, looking in the mirror it was like waves or wind falling down her chest. It didn’t reveal anything or come close but it certainly looked nice.  Admittedly she thought she looked great and wanted to even style her hair a little bit but then again that’d show she cared an ounce. Holding up the other dress and one was bright white and not particularly her style, the other was black and would make her look as if she was attending a funeral.

                Taking the blue one that faded into a dark blue as it fell to her knees seemed like the best choice.  It swayed with each step and Lapis realized it’d been years since she last wore a dress and that it sort of felt nice and a little weird.

                “You look wonderful Lapis, now just remember to be careful. It’s pretty easy for that dress to not exactly cover areas when you’re sitting down and such so I’m just warning you. Now I’ll be right back,” Pearl skipped off to the bathroom with her eyes lingering on Lapis.

 _Fuck that’s why I never wear dresses, I’m not careful enough for this shit._ Like an absolute disaster she was whirling around the room, an unpleasant mixture of laughter and swearing. When the door opened to show Pearl though, Lapis was speechless. _Damn she can pull off a suit,_ she thought as her eyes scanned her head to toe.

                “Damn Pearl I didn’t see this coming, you look pretty damn great.” Lapis said utterly bewildered at the way it clung to her body in all the right areas. Along with it hugging her small frame the lighter colors brought out the color of her face. A night blue tie that faded darker as it lowered just as a perfect match to Lapis dress. _Does she just wear stuff that goes well with other things of hers?_

                “You as well, I’m so excited.” She snickered out with her hands tightly clasped together.

                With that they left, hand in hand until they got to Pearl’s car. Pearl wanted to show up early while Lapis wanted to show up late, make them sweat a little.

                It was a large mall that they decided to meet at, an easy place to walk around and have lots to do. An arcade ran along the top with a theatre close by, along the other were food courts. They waited outside the theatre’s constantly checking their phones for a sign of anyone to show up. Right when the glorious mane of blonde hair began approaching Lapis felt Pearl’s hand tighten as if trying to crush her bones.

                “Ey Lapis Amethyst should be here any moment.” Peridot shouted with a slight smile sliding along her words.

                “ _Lapis the double date was with the god damn gremlin?_ ” Pearl whispered instantly and Lapis could feel Pearl’s eyes burning straight into the side of her head.

                “ _Well we’re together aren’t we?”_ Lapis whispered back frantically as Peridot approached. “Awesome I don’t want to wait too long.” Lapis laughed back at Peridot, containing her twofaced emotions.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTHING SHALL GO WRONG!


	5. The Date (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two here we go of this long ass date because my lazy ass hasn't been writing as much as I want v.v Been busy and tired an awful combo but I worked on this a bit ^.^ hope you all enjoy.

                “Afternoon Peridot… Is today treating you well?” Pearl graciously asked with a faltering smile, every few seconds looking over to Lapis for support. Peridot looked over both the two girls slowly scanning their bodies before her smile fell.

                “Better if I didn’t have to see you,” Peridot stuck her tongue out as she spoke.

                “What was that? I couldn’t hear your voice all the way down there.” Lapis chimed in laughing, pulling her hand away from Pearl’s.

                “Shut it Lazuli, you’re lucky I invited you to this.” After Peridots words crashed through the air Pearl instantly raised her hand to her chin, quizzically looking to the floor.

                “Fantastic, you two really never do part huh?” Pearl’s voice had a tinge of irritation running along it and before Lapis could ask anything a new voice parted her thoughts.

                “Sup guys?” Amethyst asked with her shoulders slumped low and practically meandering into Peridot’s side. Amethyst had long flowing white streaks along her hair that went to her waist. It threw a large contrast to her black hair that was somewhat stunning to gaze at.

                “Nothing, glad to see you’ve finally shown up.” Peridot quickly interjected, her voice sounded a bit like Pearl’s in that instance, mad.

                “Woah, P I’m only a few minutes off, some jackass cut me off in the parking lot. Can you believe that in the parking lot!” Amethyst was throwing her arms out in wide gestures while she spoke.

                “So what’s the plans, I literally just found out about this event last night so I have no idea what we’re doing and frankly I’d like at least a clue.” Pearl interjected with her fists laying along her side.

                “Iuhnno” Amethyst shot back with a large shrug and a bored expression on her face. “Just hanging I guess, I mean you guys are looking nice.”  Amethyst had a plain white shirt and a pair of beige shorts and a black beanie hat along her head. Overall unkempt and Peridot didn’t look much better to say the least.  She wore a t shirt with an alien along the front and jeans, her hair was also definitely not brushed, and Lapis could tell the difference.

                “I mean this is a double date isn’t it?” Pearl asked Amethyst but her elbow gave a nice playful poke right into Lapis’ ribs. _This is going great…_

                “Well of course, I’d suggest we see a movie first.” Peridot raised her pointer finger as if to demonstrate herself being the most prepared.

                “We can check movie times but I think we need to check how everyone is feeling first, gremlin.” Pearl shot back with a leer.

                “What do you mean?” Peridot questioned.

                “Well if people are hungry as in if people didn’t eat breakfast than food would be best first would it not?” Pearl’s voice was drenched with cockiness. Lapis found herself joining Amethyst in a few good chuckles watching them go at it with each other.

                “Very well clod… Also did you call me a gremlin?”

                “Onward we go.” Pearl quickly responded and wrapped her arm around Lapis’ elbow and began to drag her towards the theatre.

                “Yo P so what’re their names again?” Amethyst asked in a slightly dampened voice, it was barely audible over the constant roar of noise sounding through the mall.

                “ _Dammit.”_ Pearl whispered under her breath, Lapis felt that grip tighten once again.

                “The one in the dress is Lapis and the unbearable one is Pearl.” Peridot lavished Pearl’s name with extra volume as if to enunciate it to the world. Pearl took in a deep breath, shaking her head to the side and continuing on her mission.

                “So it looks like we have a sappy romance and an action movie all within the next twenty minutes. Also that movie about the last wizard just came out and that sounds interesting.” Pearl finally had let go and her hands seemed to ball together at the excitement of magic. _Neeerdddd._

                “Oh Please Pearl that last one was based off of a horrible book series and I’ve heard that the movie is even worse.” Peridot spat back tilting her head off to the side.

                “Is anyone that hungry though? I mean I’m game for just some snacks in there for now.” Lapis was quickly going through her borrowed purse to pursue the remnants of cash in her wallet. _I think I can make it through today?_

                “I’m pretty good, I ate some burritos on the way. That Mexican place on division has some killer breakfast food.” Amethyst just looked relaxed, her hands holding the back her head, her eyes staring at the ceiling more so than anywhere else.

                “Is that why you were late?” Peridot questioned giving a light push to the light haired girl.

                “Hey I’m pretty sure I saw you running in here just a few seconds before me so like lay off.” Amethyst was just maybe an inch taller than Peridot but her aura alone seemed so much greater especially as she began taking steps towards the blonde.

                “So I was still on time.” As Peridot spoke Amethyst shot her hands forward underneath Peridots arms and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, Peridot hissed back in return. “What are you doing?!”

                “Just checking to see if I could, man you’re light.” Lapis was slightly awestruck watching them, this girl was so much different than she imagined. “Lapis was it?” Amethyst asked back to just receive a brief nod, “Want to play catch?” Peridot’s eyes went wide with horror and she began putting up a fight, launching her feet and arms around herself trying to get Amethyst to let go.

                Pearl and Lapis found themselves laughing together at them. _Holy shit this girl is gr… Oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

                “If you pass her here I might not give her back.” Lapis joked but Pearl didn’t seem to enjoy it so much with her laugh faltering a bit. _Fuck_.

                “Let’s just get some tickets, I made Lapis some food so we should be fine. Which one are we seeing?”

                “Back to the age old question,” Lapis joked slowly getting closer to the board of movies. “I’m okay with any of the three.”

                “Well I’d like to watch the romance if we really are on a date.” Pearl said with a devilish grin. Peridot looked as if she was ready to retaliate but instead pulled her hand back and dropped her gaze.

                “I mean I guess that would be fitting…” Peridot choked out under her breath. Amethyst gazed over to Peridot and then took the step forward.

                “I’d say the best dates are the ones you can have the most fun on so I’mma go with the action one I’m not really into that mushy stuff.” Amethyst walked forward as if to protect the small blonde behind her.

                “I think I’m going to have to back Pearl and say the romance would be best…” Lapis said in an attempt to appease her irritated girlfriend.

                “Why so we can oogle over some guy none of us are even interested in…” Peridot pouted behind Amethyst with those damp words. That relevant point left the air stagnant with just the buzz of people wandering around, around them.

                “ _Dammit.”_ Pearl shot underneath her breath in frustration. “Fine but I’m still not a fan of comic book movies…” She said gazing at the title of ‘Thor 2’ with disdain.

                “C’mon,” Amethyst yelled out before quickly throwing Peridot over her shoulder. A short screech was thrown out upon impact.

                “Put me down dammit!” Peridot crowed as Lapis and Pearl watched awestruck as Amethyst took the lead over to buy tickets.

                “We’ll be over there in one second!” Pearl yelled over to them after snap out of her trance like state. “Lapis what the hell, why are we on a double date with Peridot? Like oh my god you’re a liar!” Pearl was grasping the sides of her head while she spoke.

                “I was asked on a double date, you can go home if you want or maybe try and have some fun.” Lapis sarcastically shot back with a weak smile. Pearl huffed out a large breath.

                “Do you have feelings for Peridot I want a straight answer.”

                “Asking if I have feelings for another girl and you want a straight answer?” Pearl visibly cringed at Lapis’ joke. “No Pearl otherwise I wouldn’t watch her walk around with another girl.” _And be carried off… Dammit._ “Now come on let’s go get tickets.” Lapis scampered off before Pearl could think about it over anymore.

                “We’d like two tickets to… Thor Please.” Pearl spoke first quickly drawing her wallet and pulling a debit card forward. “I’ll be paying for both us.”

                “Pearl… I can pay.” Lapis whimpered out below her breath as if trying to hide it from the clerk.

                “You pay for the ice cream then and yes I want ice cream.” Pearl said with her temper still on her sleeve. Walking away from the clerk and ahead was a whole two isles of different types of snacks, ice cream on the face of the area and along the sides were popcorn machines. Amethyst and Peridot were patiently waiting there.

                “Hey guys wanna have some fun?” Amethyst asked with a large smile and Peridot only responded with a whimper over Amethyst shoulder.

                “What?” Pearl asked with a dry voice.

                “Alright so we’re both new relationships and all that jazz but what if we made each other’s ice cream? Like P-dot will make mine and you two will make each other’s.” Amethyst slowly began letting Peridot down to which Peridot gave her stomach a small rub as if it was sore.

                “What’s the point of this?” Pearl questioned her eyes closing into a small leer.

                “Well whoever can make their partners ice cream closer to their preference means that I don’t know maybe that they’re closer or something? That is unless you don’t know Lapis that well then that’s fine but I’m just pretty sure I know Peri.” _That name for her is reserved for me!_ Lapis had to stop herself from complaining about the nickname and nearly didn’t respond to the whole ordeal.

                “Fine but I know Lapis better than anyone else. I mean our first night together she did stay the night.” Pearl bragged and Lapis knew the truth… Lapis did but that was just the other night…

                “ _God dammit Pearl.”_ Lapis whispered off to the girl as they all began looking over the selection. _Fuck can’t go wrong with cookie dough right?_  “Can we have…?” _Wait a second… I’m going to get that blonde bitch jealous._ “I’ll do a cup and I want the first scoop cookie dough. Pearl what do you think I want?” Lapis asked with a large smile looking back to Peridot, wide eyed while Amethyst had a huge smile.

                “Fuck yeah sharing a bowl nice!” Amethyst seemed eager stepping up to a different clerk and ordering as well.

                _Who the fuck likes mint flavored things…_ Lapis thought to herself as she slowly lowered a spoon into the green doom. Slowly they approached the end to pay for a popcorn and their ice cream and Amethyst and Peridot were close behind.

                “So how much do you like what y’guys picked out?” Amethyst inched closer looking at the mint and cookie dough scoops.  Steering her glance away she started walking to what would be theater nine, _run._

                “It’s perfect I love cookie dough!” Pearl said before retreating back to Lapis. “You like mint right?” Pearl desperately questioned out of ear shot of the others.

                “ _Pearl who the hell likes mint.”_ Lapis whispered sternly, letting her glances bounce between Amethyst and Pearl with her head lowered.

                “I like mint…” Pearl lightly whimpered out, wide eyed like a deer.

                “When we’re in the dark they can’t tell which of us eat what.” Lapis started shooting her words out of her mouth quicker as Amethyst ran up to them.

                “Nothing beats chocolate guys.” With a large spoonful flung into her mouth Amethyst spoke.

                They stayed together walking to the back seats and with the movie being released weeks before hand it was rather silent. Only two people entering and towards the middle that felt like miles away.

                A cold room with soft lights pressing into the burgundy rug like walls. Each seat fell as if it wouldn’t stop till they hit the floor and wound up being rather comfortable. Pearl sat along the edge and in the middle together was Lapis and Peridot with their significant others beside them. With commercials running between their ears they patiently sat together with an awkward aura weighing on the shoulders of three of them, like an anvil was pressed on top of each side.

                “Yo guys we should play a game since we’re practically the only ones here.” Amethyst let out and Peridot’s face when white with horror, her mouth dropped and her head had a subtle shake as if her mind held flashbacks to war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking maybe three or four parts for the date seee you all next weeeeeeeeek


	6. Date Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the finale of the date :3

 

                “What type of game?” Pearl quickly asked with a curious voice. It was apparent that she wasn’t going to let Amethyst rule at anything, Lapis didn’t understand but she did find it rather entertaining to a degree.

                “I bet we could go the furthest before this movie ends over you guys.” Amethyst said in a low voice, her eyes joined by the reflection of the movie playing over her pupil.

                “What…” Peridot quickly shot out, while Lapis felt Pearl hold a tight grip along her shoulder.  

                “Yeah right, Lapis and I could easily go further than you.” Pearl cockily spoke back, her hand began inching down Lapis’ side.

                “What if Peridot doesn’t want to do this though?” Lapis questioned quickly, her eyes going slightly wide at the hand inching along her hip.

                “Oh yeah… I mean P-dot what do yah say?” Amethyst curiously asked while slightly bumping the blonde with her shoulder.

                “I uh what in a movie theatre?” Peridot nearly cried out to the vast area as the room darkened. The movie was starting and they were all still grumbling.

                “Yuh, just a little fun.” Amethyst responded while Pearl’s hands were finding themselves in Lapis’ lap.

                “What if Lapis doesn’t want to do it?” Peridot questioned to which Lapis began looking around frantically. Her eyes bewildered as like Amethyst said the nearest people were 6 rows down.

                “She does!” Pearl interjected, _holy shit she is getting way to competitive with this girl. Wait does Peridot not want to do it? Wait is she using me as a scapegoat… Ahhhh!_ Lapis clenched her hands into a fist and drew in a few breathes, trying to ignore the handle caressing her inner thigh.

                “I’m going to be honest, I don’t want to get laid right in front of other people, so like can we save this kind of thing for a different time, maybe when we’re drinking?” Lapis calmly asked while thinking of how much she’d enjoy this if she was with just Peridot… Pearl.

                “Yeah I was just joking. I didn’t think any of you would even have agreed, you two are crazy.” Lapis felt a sharp drag along her legs after those words, Pearl had torn her fingers away from Lapis and now held fists along her side as well.

                “Pearl was going for it…” Lapis jokingly said to them which received a laugh only from Amethyst.

                With that they all began watching the movie and occasionally Lapis and Amethyst would say a few small comments. Peridot seemed to be fully engulfed in the movie while Pearl seemed to be a little distant, she didn’t touch Lapis for the rest of the movie.

                As soon as the credits came up pearl shot up and began walking off.

                “I have to use the restroom,” Pearl said with a low voice, her body stiff as she walked away.

                “Y’know I might as well join her.” Amethyst said lazily walking off after the peach haired girl.

                “Oh okay… I guess we’ll meet you out there?” Peridot asked back to which Amethyst swung herself around and did a brief nod before continuing her stride out. “This is a mess Lapis…” Peridot murmured low enough that Lapis didn’t know whether she believed she heard that or not.

                “Are you not having fun?” Lapis questioned, thinking how it was nice to be near her during the whole movie, paying attention to how her eyes lit up with the action scenes. She was different than how Amethyst would shout out loudly but instead Peridot would lean forward, her eyes looked as if they were searching the scene for every movement.

                “Well I mean this is fun but like you shouldn’t have come.” Peridot began raising herself to walk away. Lapis felt like her heart shattered in that second, her stomach dropped and weighed her down as she desperately watched the blonde begin walking away.

                “You invited me dammit!” Lapis nearly shouted back, launching herself towards the blonde and grabbing her wrist. Swinging the girl around and she saw scared eyes looking at the ground, unwilling to face Lapis.

                “I didn’t think you’d actually show up,” Peridot shouted back, flinging her arm away from Lapis’ grip.

                “Why wouldn’t I? Agh, you’re so confusing.” Lapis retracted her hands, clenching them together until she felt her finger nails pressing into her palm. Her head felt hot and her stomach felt heavy this was not a kind mixture.  “Let’s just make it through the day and you can yell at me after work when we’re going home or something.”

                “Fine.”

                Walking to the bathroom and there still was no sign of the other two girls. A few minutes passed of them idly sitting awkwardly together before one of them finally spoke.

                “So did you like the movie?” Lapis asked already knowing the answer.

                “Yeah.”

                “Good…” _Where the hell do I go from there… dammit!_ “Well what did you like about it then?”

                “I liked the fight scenes I guess. What are we doing now though?” Peridot asked, her face went down to her phone checking the time.

                “Waiting for our girlfriends to stop making out in the bathroom.” Lapis loudly said the last part hoping one of them would hear but instead her sporadic shouting instead just startled the small blonde beside her.  After a brief moment Peridot let out a small laugh.

                “Excuse me they’re actually seeing who will go further in there!” Peridot joined in at shouting at the bathroom. It slightly echoed along and Lapis had a hard time imagining that they couldn’t hear, together they began laughing a bit more.

                “What if Pearl doesn’t want to though?” Lapis asked actually looking at her friend who looked back this time with a smile.

                “Actually Pearl’s going for it!” Together they began laughing and altering their focus from the restrooms and avoiding each other to actually talking again. “Man honestly I’ve been a bit nervous with Amethyst’s games… Like I’m sort of new to the whole relationship thing.”

                “Oh believe me I know, remember that night I brought that girl home and it took you like a week before you realized it was a one night stand.” Lapis had an ounce of joy reliving that memory, it was fun and the conversations they unraveled together from it were hilarious to her.

                “Hey she talked to me like an actual human being though!”

                “Yeah she wasn’t a prostitute just a drunk whore,” Lapis shot back while clutching her stomach from laughing. “Didn’t you get her number in the morning?”

                “Pardon me if I thought she was your friend.” As Peridot was speaking Pearl and Amethyst started quickly walking down the hallway together. Dumbfounded Lapis and Peridot stared at the restroom they weren’t leaving from. “Why are you guys over there?”

                “Well that bathroom’s kind of awful so I brought big P over to the other restroom. Honestly we had to remember where you guys would be.” Amethyst seemed to be walking faster than usual and then it became clear, they were in a race of pride. While neither was willing to actually begin running, neither of them were willing to let the other get in front.

                “Still took you guys awhile, were you busy making out?” Lapis jested which received a laugh from Peridot and a confused look from Pearl.

                “Yeah sorry we actually like banged like twelve times.” Amethyst calmly responded as if she was telling the truth.

                “Pearl you promised that if you slept with any random girls that I’d get to join.” Lapis chimed in, this was her jam. It wasn’t the actual close awkwardness that was her and Pearl together it was just conversation. Pearl looked around at everyone as if she was having trouble understanding before finally taking a deep breath and a sigh.

                “Sorry Lapis I guess I just got caught up in the moment.” Pearl had a faint smile after her own comment but together the whole group was smiling. _Holy shit did Pearl just make a joke about sex?_ Lapis was dumbfounded but it began setting a tone between at least the three of them.

                “You guys are whores.” Peridot simply said before walking away. “Come on I require food I’m hungry.”

                Quickly the other three caught back up to her and began wandering the mall. Overall it was nice visit, several small accessories bought for each other and Pearl also bought Lapis’ food. They still had a light distance between each other but eventually Lapis mustered up the courage to hold the peach haired girls’ hand. A small sweet smile was given back to Lapis.

                Outside of the mall was nice sized hill of grass that ran down and quickly became the street. Cars bustling by on an afternoon rush, the sky held a light orange and it was beautiful the way it ran along all the strands of grass making the tips almost seem to shine golden as they swayed in the wind. The air around them was cold but their bodies were warmed with the joy the day had brought.

                “Whatchya guys doing tonight?” Amethyst asked from the floor as she was sprawled out like a starfish.

                “Work.” All three of them said in unison, showing the date as the last bit of joy in their day.

                “Oh that’s right you all work together… Want me to come by after and we could hang out for a little bit?”

                “Which one of us?” Peridot curiously asked. “We don’t all live together…”

                “Oh really? Damn well after work we should all go to your house.” Amethyst happily put the idea in the air. “Since it’d be before you all went to sleep we could drink and shit. Play something dumb like never have I ever.”

                “I really shouldn’t I would have to stay the night over there then.” Pearl calmly spoke, her shoulders lightly rubbed against Lapis’ as they sat side by side.

                Peridot was just above Amethyst letting Amethyst occasionally paw at her knees slightly.

                “So what don’t you do that all the time?” Amethyst asked, letting her hands gently run down Peridot’s legs, a soft touch that just seemed kind.

                “We’re newly together… She prefers me to stay at her place.” Lapis interjected, trying to keep up the façade of dating for a while. “Otherwise Peri…dot would have to listen to both of us and I know she doesn’t want that.”

                “Wow… Thanks.” Peridot joined in with her voice sounding as if all life had been sapped from it. “You can come over if you want Amethyst but no promise that we’ll be up for drinking… I’m usually pretty tired after my shifts.”

                “Suhweeet.” Amethyst responded and slowly started raising herself.

                “I think we should probably call it a day guys.” Pearl declared raising herself as well. “Was fun but we should definitely go to work now.” Pearl was right, Lapis needed to set up the bar and possibly change out of her clothes if she really cared.

                “Pearl… can you drive us to work?” Lapis asked in a higher pitched voice, as if acting like a kid begging a parent for a piece of candy from the store.

                “Well of course I wasn’t just going to leave you here.”

                All of them stood and Amethyst ran over to Peridot and picked her up once again. Swinging the blonde around in a large hug, Lapis saw the whole thing as sweet but instantly her heart dropped when she saw one thing. Peridot lean into the hug as her face went into the crook of Amethyst neck, such a close hug and Lapis began to regret watching it.

                “Each of you get one come on over.” Amethyst declared quickly walking to Pearl and giving her a lot less of a loving touch, just a quick hug and then over to Lapis. “See you tomorrow morning or some shit.” Amethyst said after her brief hug before walking off with her hand in the air.

                “I guess I’ll be paying for a couple bottles at the bar for tomorrow then.” Lapis declared as they went off to work. It was quiet and Lapis happily took shot gun, part of her wanted to brag to Peridot about it but then her other half remembered that then again it was her girlfriends car.

                “Are you sure you won’t be too tired Lapis? I mean today was a long day to begin with…”

                “Everything will be fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The date is done I guess I mean the four will continue in the next chapter but still.  
> Couldn't finish it in this chapter or it'd be like a 12 page chapter.


	7. Never Have I Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party Party. Hope you all enjoy this, been way too long sorry.

 

                Well the night went to hell but that was going to be tomorrow Lazuli’s problem because tonight was the night. Tonight she didn’t worry about the broken glass in the corner, she didn’t worry about the fact she kicked out four people for touching her inappropriately. With the door locking behind her she let out a long breath and forced a smile on her face.

                “Ready to go Lapis?” Pearl asked with Peridot beside her. _This is one of the first times Pearl is actually going to get to stay at my house…_ turning around and Lapis laughed as Pearl was caked with flour.

                “Yeah but uh I’m getting you out of those clothes before you sit down.” Lapis said in a slightly salacious tone. Pearl’s face went beat red and was quickly eyeing the blonde ‘gremlin’ beside her. “I just meant to change you out of those clothes so you don’t get flour everywhere.” Lapis said back with a smile while Peridot was busily typing away on her phone.

                “Okay well not in front of the others at least… How about in your room?” Pearl asked with her face downcast but a downright evil smirk. _Pearl is so fucking gay._

                “Keep it in your pants here guys.” Peridot quietly said in a monotone voice. “Amethyst is driving over now so let’s get home quick.” Peridot was already clicking a seatbelt before slamming the door shut. _I wonder how many people grabbed on her tonight._ _Not me. Shut it._

                “Well you heard her.” Pearl chuckled as she started walking to the other side.

                “Barely, hard to hear someone so short.” _That’s rude Lapis._ Lapis told herself as they all rode off into the night. Stars plastered to Lapis’ eyes as they went, not understanding how they meshed into constellations but understanding that they mixed with the soft jazz Pearl played. It was like the night was an ever present emotion that only she could feel, softly letting her head nod to the music.

                “I can park here right?” Pearl interrupted Lapis thoughts. “Oh I think I see Amethyst.”

                “Yeah, of course that beat up jeeps hers.” Lapis laughed at the image, that girl seemed slightly like a mess but she was life to the party.

                With a few clicks and a few buzzes in the back seat the jeep had a door opening up. A small waving hand and the three began to join in and leave the vehicle.

                “Man you all look thrashed.” Amethyst said laughing at the scene of all three of them. _Was my smile not enough?_

                “This way.” Peridot quickly shot out turning towards their apartment. Lapis handed Amethyst one of the bottles of wine. She had rum, whiskey and wine for Pearl.

                “So what we playing first?” Amethyst excitedly asked walking out in front of the others, stopping at each door and waiting to see if it was the one.

                “Well how about something like never have I ever like you suggested earlier and maybe just split off whenever we get bored.” Pearl suggested as they walked inside, Amethyst have been first by the door but she waited for everyone to get inside first. _Why isn’t she staying by Peridot?_

                “First I need take this girl to bed. We’ll be back soon.” Lapis took Pearl’s hand and they began walking away. Pearl face palmed while Amethyst began shouting something along the lines of ‘ _whoop’_ several times while pumping her fist through the air.

                “Hey P-dot can I check out your room too?” Amethyst tone sounded different, like it wanted more than that. _No. don’t. Please._

                “Lapis you didn’t have to announce that to everyone.” Pearl sullenly spoke as they closed the door.  Lapis began pulling through her drawers, she needed to change too.

                “Well off with that shirt.” Lapis said chucking a new shirt at Pearl and eventually sweat pants as well, she figured she wouldn’t want to stay in work pants either.

                “Should I change in the bathroom?” Pearl questioned looking at the clothes in her hands. Lapis answered that for her though, stripping off her pants and shirt slowly throwing on a new shirt. Lapis’ shirt was one of her favorites, a deep blue one with an upside down rainbow with eyes making it the smiling symbol of ‘GAY’.

                Pearl sighed and began putting on the shirt but was halted by something vibrating off the walls.

                “Ohhh fuck!” Was Amethyst voice coming through the crack underneath the door and a few pounds on the walls.

                “Lapis are they having sex?” Pearl asked her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

                “Maybe I guess.” Lapis shrugged, trying not to show the fumes burning underneath. _Who cares, she’s not yours anyways. Stop being such a bitch come on…”_

“Lapis we have to have sex now!” Pearl’s words were hushed but still practically yelling with urgency.  Lapis nearly choked on air at hearing that.

                “What?” Lapis questioned widening her eyes and Pearl was looking down at her nearly naked body. Both of them were practically just wearing underwear and Pearl looked determined. Almost as if a spot light was shone on Lapis she nervously backed up a little bit to realize she was on the bed. Pearl took slow nervous steps towards her.

                “Come on they just became a couple today we can’t let them beat us to bed. You don’t want that do you?” Pearl’s words weren’t really a question but a statement as if Lapis couldn’t form her own feelings. The moans were getting louder and Pearl was getting closer, her legs began engulfing Lapis’ as she bent down for a kiss. _Is this really happening?_

                “Oh daddy!” Lapis heard Amethyst yell so loudly it vibrated through the apartment. With that Lapis and Pearl’s shoulder stood up as if becoming spikes.

                “Okay no fucking way,” Lapis swore lifting herself up. She couldn’t take it she began storming off to the other room wearing just her shirt and underwear. Upon opening her door she noticed Peridot’s door was wide open. _What? Are they having sex with the door?_

 _Consistent_ noises were being made. Lapis entered the room her eyes downcast and trying to conceal her anger. _They just can’t make noises like that in an apartment we’ll get in trouble, yeah that’s the reason._ Opening her eyes up and Amethyst was sitting on the floor with a book in hand while Peridot was sitting on the bed with a pillow in her hands. Both of them fully clothed.

                “Woah Lapis nice underwear. I love the black laces.” Amethyst loudly proclaimed, as Peridot looked over her face was painted red. Pushing down the urge to respond to Amethyst observations, she takes a heaping breath.

                “What was up with those noises, you realize we’re in an apartment right?” Lapis held a stern voice and eventually felt footsteps behind her. Pearl must have taken time actually getting dressed.

                “Oh I just thought it’d be funny to mess with you guys. My bad, did I ruin the mood?” Never has Lapis felt so relieved and still wanted to punch someone before. “Well we gonna play some games? Should I lose my pants too?” Amethyst winked with the end of her sentence and Lapis finally took a break from her anger to smile. _Screw her,_ Lapis thought but had to admit this was lively.

                “Nah I’m going to grab some pants and we can start drinking, you all better have good questions I only want stuttering to be from the drinks not the lack of creativity. Looking at you Peridot. Then after we’re playing kings game.”

                “What’s that?” Pearl and Amethyst asked at the same time.

                “Don’t worry about it.” Lapis said leaving the room.

 

                Soon they were set up at a table with shots, it was a preference thing. Pearl and Peridot were doing vodka while Amethyst and Lapis were doing whiskey. Lapis had a small coffee table for all of them to sit around, Peridot looked uncomfortable while Amethyst looked like she was at home, legs sitting on the edge of the table.

                “I’ll start as the ‘host’,” Lapis declared while looking at everyone. This question was the most important. It would set the pace and that was something that would shape the night. “Never have I ever screamed out a parental figure while having sex.” Lapis proposed and everyone burst out with laughter and Amethyst began lifting her drink.

                “Okay so like I haven’t but can I still drink to that?” Amethyst asked and Peridot nudged her with an elbow.

                “You deserve to drink to that.” Peridot shot out with a smile.

                “Pearl next.” Lapis interjected keeping the game going.

                “Very well, never have I ever… Oh what to ask.” Pearl pondered.

                “This is why I said think about things while I got dressed.” Lapis groaned out.

                “Okay, okay. Never have I ever ran a red light.” Lapis and Amethyst took a drink and Peridot’s mouth went completely askew.

                “How Lapis? You don’t even have a license.” Peridot nearly shouted out.

                “Now you know why.” Lapis jested, it was just borrowing her friend’s car once but he wasn’t too happy about the outcome. “Now Peridot.” Lapis said looking at the blonde sitting next to the laid back Amethyst.

                “Okay never have I ever had sex. Since I know that’ll get you all drinking.” They all glared at Peridot while they downed their drinks.

                “Wait Peridot you haven’t had sex?” Surprisingly came from Pearl as they were pouring their drinks. 

                “I’m sorry I’m not a massive pervert like you guys.” Peridot spat out while Amethyst looped her arm around Peridot’s shoulder.

                “Lapis can I just play a quick round of seven minutes in heaven with this girl?” Amethyst question nodding her head off towards a closet in the corner of the room.

                “Wait for king’s game for that.” Lapis declared

                “Gah I still don’t know what that is.” Without hesitation Amethyst continued. “Never have I ever lived with friends.” Peridot and Lapis drank

                “Never have I ever worked at a bar… Bitches.” Amethyst coughed out the last part laughing. Everyone had a sigh of discontent.

                Slamming down the drinks it was back to Lapis, something was stewing in her mind though. This was a chance to learn. _Peridot hasn’t had sex? That’s news to me… I mean I just figured at some point it would have happened._

                “Never have I ever fallen in love with someone with black hair.” Lapis didn’t love people often then again full on etching out how she felt for Pearl would ruin the evening.

                _Peridot drank… what does that mean?_ _Fuck maybe I know what it means._ Lapis knew that she was denying herself the truth. She had a small ignition of hope that she had to immediately put out. _I’m going to be with Pearl. I’m going to be with Pearl._

                “Never have I ever…” The night went on switching off focus. Sometimes they’d focus on the person that just forced everyone else to drink sometimes they’d just shoot the moon with how strange they left a question. Amethyst was the king of the weird ones though, Lapis knew that if she fell victim to one of them they’d never see her the same.

                “Never have I ever slapped my brother’s thigh.” Amethyst proudly shouted drunk. At least no one drank, those were the weird type of things she’d shout out.

                As they were starting to slow down on questions Pearl spoke out past everyone.

                “Ahem… Never have I ever fell in love with my roommate.” Pearl stumbled out, the poor light weight. Lapis laughed to herself but what she saw out of the corner of her eyes demanded an answer. “Peridot… Did you just drink to my question?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party party, next chapter is ending this and king's game. My favorite party game :3 hope you all did like this one


	8. King's game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a moment friends. Sorry bout that.   
> Ohhhhhhghh yeah brief warning this chapter is a little heated with characters making out and such.

 

                “Oh...” Peridot chimed out lazily, her eyes shifting over to her drink then back to the staring eyes. Her eyebrows furrowing as her body receded. “Man I’m drunk.” Pearl’s body lurched forward with an open mouth but it looked like even in a drunken state she could do the math.

                “So kings game… We each get a card and the one that has a king on it is in charge. They can ask one or two players to do anything they want. For example number one kiss the king etc.” Lapis explained pulling out a set of cards and riffling through them for a bit. This was her attempt to disrupt everything but no one was smiling. “Alright take a card and don’t say what it is unless you’re the king.”

                “King!” Amethyst declared immediately after taking her card. “Aight so like I get to ask someone to do something right?” Lapis nodded and then Amethyst looked at the group. “Pearl and Lapis kiss!” Amethyst yelled out followed by fist pumping.

                “No… Amethyst you have to ask numbers so it’s a surprise for everyone… Like one and two kiss.” Lapis said looking down at her card holding the number three.

                “Alright. Like the lady said, one and two kiss!” Amethyst was shouting and Pearl and Peridot both gazed at their card wide eyed.

                “I’m one.” “I’m two.” Pearl and Peridot said in unison before looking at each other. _Wait… those two have to kiss._ Lapis was shocked one second then laughing the next, the two people that gave each other the most shit had to kiss. Priceless.

                “Lapis do I really have to?” Pearl questioned looking at Peridot who was slowly standing and gazing at the corner of the room. The permeating alcohol didn’t help the mood.

                “Well I mean if you won’t you’ll have to pay the price but that’s fine.” Lapis coyly spoke. This wasn’t a part of the typical game but that wasn’t stopping her.

                “There’s a punishment?” Pearl questioned wide eyed. With a devilish grin Lapis responded.

                “You lose a piece of clothing for every time you can’t do the task or you take a shot. See the deck on the table of cards we’re not using? Well you draw from there when you’re not willing to do a task if it’s clubs or spades then you drink if it’s diamonds or hearts you lose clothes.” Pearl gazed at Peridot then to the deck on the table.

                “Are we doing this Pearl?” Peridot asked slowly lifting herself. “I mean it’s rare you can kiss someone so attractive such as myself.” Peridot stuttered out.

                “Yeah I definitely want to kiss a god damn gremlin. Who probably has awful hygiene,” Pearl responded.

                “I brush my teeth every morning.” Peridot proudly announced back.

                “Well that’s not twice a day now is it?” Pearl dramatically shook her head as she spoke.

                “Well are we doing this or not?” Peridot shouted walking to the other side of the table, she was clearly drunk with each step nearly tumbling.

                “Alright you start.” Pearl declared and Peridot took a step forward before looking up at the girl and pausing. Pearl leaned down and closed her eyes and Lapis noticed Amethyst and herself slowly getting closer and closer to watch.

                “Just a peck on the lips right?” Peridot asked slowly getting closer.

                “Nope you gotta do a real kiss like yeah. At least 5 seconds.” Amethyst declared.

                “Next time Amethyst you got to say all the terms before they start.” Lapis announced watching the slow moving Lips.

                Peridot finally made contact both of them held their eyes closed and Peridot herself was visibly shaking for each second.

                “5, 4, 3, 2 aaaaaaaaand… One” Amethyst slowly counted down and when they parted Peridot spat away from the group.

                “Lapis uh do you have a spare tooth brush? Her breath was awful just smelt of alcohol.” Lapis laughed and shook her head.

                “Yeah like you were much better, we’re drinking the same shit.” Peridot shouted back while Lapis began handing out cards again. Looking down at the remaining card in her hand it was a two this time. “Oh the power is mine this time.” Peridot proudly held out the king card to the crowed.

                “Great…” Pearl whispered under her slurred breath.

                “So Lapis you said that if you couldn’t complete something you had to draw from that deck right?” Lapis nodded. “Well what if you put to people up against each other like one and three arm wrestle and then someone lost? Would the loser have to draw a card?”

                “Yeah… Sorry forgot to mention that.”

                “Perfect…” Peridot said while looking closely at everyone. “Ahem well like I said, one and three arm wrestle.” Pearl and Amethyst showed their cards and Pearl looked incredibly exasperated. As they both sat down and pressed their hands together something was quite noticeable. Pearl’s arms are tiny while Amethyst actually held some weight.

                “Start!” Peridot shouted, they sat at a standstill though. Pearl’s face getting a vibrant red while Amethyst stood her ground.

                “Man your hand is soft.” Amethyst let out with a shrug of her shoulders. “Thought a cooks hands would be kinda beat to shit.” _Cruel,_ Lapis thought as she watched Amethyst toy with the girl.

                “Shut it.” Pearl responded through gritted teeth. It was like a cub fighting a full grown lioness, no comparison. Soon enough slender fingers hit the table as Pearl lost. “What was diamonds again?” Pearl asked with heavy breaths.

                “Nyehh” Peridot laughed out.

                “You have to lose a piece of uh clothing.” Lapis said looking over what Pearl could even lose. She looked mortified. It felt like hours had went by before Pearl had decided which to lose, it was her shirt leaving her in loose sweat pants and a small black bra. Her body was almost like the skeleton beneath her skin was trying to come out, however that did accentuate her curves.  Small amount of muscle clung to her stomach and damn did her skin look soft.

                “Damn…” Amethyst spoke aloud for everyone in that moment.

                “Just who’s king.” Pearl pulled her arms across her body, hiding. Lifting up the remaining card after passing them out and Lapis realized she was the king. _Oh… OHHHH they’re fucked._

 _“Yeah_ number three, mix every drink on this table into a shot glass and down it with no chaser. Also every time you lose from now on you must do that.” Lapis spoke with confidence filling her lungs. Lapis was game for something that would be a repetitive annoyance.

                “Fuck you Lazuli.” Peridot said slowly making the shot glass. When it went down Peridot clenched her face and stuck her tongue out. “God that was awful.”

                “I just think we need more drinking.” Lapis shrugged it off before handing out more cards. Once again she had taken the number three.

                The night had fell along a similar vein as their never have I ever. Amethyst asking god awful strange things and honestly the most likely one for people to lose clothes to. Lapis felt she never got the king card, as they went on to another round of Amethyst proudly holding up the righteous card with an awful smug grin.

                Looking around and everyone was down to their underwear except for Peridot who had to cling her arms around her chest through each stumbling step. She had lost her last part of her top attire to the question of, “Flash everyone for at least 10 seconds.” Being the unfortunate person she is, she drew the 9 of hearts. While this round Lapis held the ace of spades.

                “One and three,” Amethyst began speaking while Lapis began sweating. _Shit what am I going to have to do? Don’t do another drinking tournament you bitch!_ “Play seven minutes in heaven. While me and two do a couple rounds of king’s game by ourselves.” While Lapis showed her card, Peridot did the same thing. They were the match.

                “Shit.” Lapis whispered, looking at Pearl and it seemed as if she wasn’t looking as much at Lapis but more so the thought of being stuck with Amethyst. Lapis could almost read her mind, _I’m fucked._ When Pearl did turn to Lapis though it was clear, Pearl wasn’t in her right mind, she had drank enough to weigh an elephant down. Guess that was the price of losing the most.

                “Lapis I can’t lose anymore clothing…” Peridot whimpered out alongside Lapis. It startled Lapis, as if the ghost had just appeared out of nowhere. Her mind was running like a slideshow at this point however though.

                “Yeah well I’ll tell you what I can’t drink anymore.” Lapis admitted, if she was lucky this night would wind up being a blur and not nonexistent. Behind them Amethyst was already shuffling the two cards for Pearl and herself. Looking off at the pitch black corner of the room that lead to their fate Lapis swallowed the lead in her throat. “Well I guess we should go.”

                “Okay…” Peridot concurred and once the closet began opening up she piped up once again. “Wait are you fucking serious?” She obnoxiously yelled, stirring Lapis out of her inebriated state.

                “Fuck. We can just sit in the closet for all I care, they can’t see.” Lapis concluded, before her eyes could refocus though the door was closing. They were in dark before she could even prepare, with the corning being filled of useless shit Lapis was half pressed into Peridot. _Did she ever respond to me? Well we’re not doing anything so I guess._

                Lapis tried to remain calm but something was just scratching at her bones. Light smell of alcohol off of Peridot’s parting breathes. _Just calm down and don’t think about it._ Lapis started to let herself sit down and with that she felt her thigh pressing along Peridot’s.

                “Lapis… What do you think they’re doing out there?” Peridot nervously asked.

                “Who knows who cares?” With a bit of enthusiastic movement from Lapis arms while she spoke. “You’re drunk though and I’m drunk. Let’s just make it through this.” Lapis concluded, there was a small parcel of light from underneath the doorway and the longer they sat here the more Lapis could see. With that brief amount of light, Peridot’s body was slowly taking shape, her hands weren’t on her chest anymore.

                She couldn’t see Peridot’s chest but she could see the small hands lingering on the floor propping herself up. _Just calm down Lapis._ She was beginning to lose her focus and was getting dangerously close to instinct. _Fuck fix this, fuck fix this._

“ _Hey Peridot… You’ve only ever lived with me since you moved out right?_ ” Lapis asked trying to soothe her mind with something that had come across it frequently.

                “Well yeah, you know that.” Peridot responded instantly, all of her words meshing together. It was honestly pretty adorable. _Huh that’s cool I’m her only roommate she’s had… Wait. Oh._

                “How long have you loved me?” Lapis asked turning her head to what was hopefully the head of the other shadowy figure. _Why did you ask that? Dumb ass._

                “Awhile… Shit I don’t love you Lapis. I don’t. It’s just that like, every time I’m with you everything is better you know? I swear I don’t love you, it’s just how could you be with Pearl? I didn’t even know.” Peridot’s words were disintegrating into sobs, loud sobs that Lapis couldn’t stop but instead feel frozen solid. “Like every night we walk home, I just want to like grab your hand and hold it so close and even now I feel like a fucking idiot. With everything I know I still just want to kiss you y’know like a good friend.” _You idiot._

                “I think I understand maybe.” Lapis tried to respond but instead felt hands grip around her hair.

                “like you have such beautiful eyes, you run your own business and your still so young. I’ve seen the way all the people at the bar look at you. They respect you Lapis, even with all the stress you’ve stayed so strong.” Peridot tried speaking more but Lapis lurched forward in an instance of unknowing. Her body moved while her mind didn’t. It was a shock when she felt how soft Peridot’s lips were.

                It was a shock when she felt Peridot push back into her. It was a shock when Peridot held a deathly grip onto Lapis’ hair as if begging for more. As Lapis pushed back, they held tighter and Lapis let her hands start tracing along Peridot’s soft skin. Very subtly warm, making each touch just cling that much more to the pleasant feeling. As their lips stayed together, Lapis kept finding their lips slightly parting, giving way just more and more with each push till finally.

                Having her tongue slide inside Peridot’s mouth she began feeling around. It became a dance as their tongues began softly touching each other, Lapis only noticed things when it was too late. Another instance would be the fact that Lapis found her hand that wasn’t holding Peridot’s waist to be gripping her squishy chest. _I need to stop, I need to stop, I need to stop, I need to stop…_ Lapis tried to tell herself but she was the one toying with Peridot.

                Her fingers began pinpointing the center and moving over the sensitive tip, feeling as Peridot’s body squirmed with the sensation.

                “I could make you feel so good.” Lapis lavished the air with a low confident voice. As Peridot tried to pull away to moan Lapis wouldn’t let her, gripping tighter, quicker movements.  Pulling in for a harsh and dirty kiss.

                A loud knocking vibrated through the air, Lapis threw herself to the other side of the closet. Harshly hitting some boxes that plummeted around her before light spilled into the room.

                “That’s seven minutes.” Amethyst drunkenly stated. Her body swaying away, looking out and Pearl was face down on the floor.

                “What happened to Pearl?” Lapis said ignoring the fallen items around her.

                “Oh I said she had to stay still for three minutes without moving, I mean she won but totally fell asleep.”

                “Great.” Lapis finished while pulling herself to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it was really hard not just turning this into smut Lol


	9. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this is your warning, this chapter is pretty much just smut so read at your own warning, this story is rated explicit for a reason. I'll leave notes on anything important that happened at the end notes and at the start of the next chapter notes.

 

                “Think… God if I could speak properly. I think it’s time that we went to sleep though.” Lapis stumbled her words, very much the same way she was walking. Taking the same step twice occasionally to make sure she wasn’t swaying too much. “I can set up the couch for you if you’re fine with crashing out here.” Lapis declared already grabbing blankets from the closet and turning off spare lights.

                “Uh… yeah thought we were all just gonna like sleep in the same bed in a cuddle puddle though.” Amethyst responded with dejection in her voice.  Looking around and Lapis felt pretty annoyed at that comment. _Stay away from Peridot._ Speaking of Peridot, that girl was walking around without a shirt or a bra and Lapis was getting quite the view. _Focus…_

                “Oh great Pearl’s naked… We need to get her clothes back on her before she wakes up or we’ll all never hear the end of it.” Lapis declared, quickly finding the right clothing on the floor, or at least she hoped.

                “I can slide it on her real quick,” Amethyst declared taking some of the clothes off Lapis’ hand and easily moving the thin body. “But I’mma be honest the amount I want to put her panties on backwards is a bit much. She’d be so pissed.” Amethyst laughed out the last part making Lapis look her way, just to make sure. _Fuck Pearl looks good._

                “ _What are you doing?”_ Pearl mumbled out, seeming as if she was still asleep and drunk at the same time.

                “Just giving you some clothes.” Amethyst happily spoke back and Pearl just grunted and began trying to turn away.

                “Amethyst, here’s a blanket for each of you, I don’t exactly want anyone here to try and carry Pearl to a proper bed.” It was out of fear of dropping her, at least that’s what Lapis kept telling herself. Her eyes kept looking back at someone else, someone that was staring at her as well. Peridot wasn’t leaving Lapis’ vision, her eyelids lowered her lips slightly askew. It was like she wanted to talk, she was waiting.

                “That’s fair I’d probably drop her on her fucking skull.” Amethyst tore Lapis out of her thoughts and partially scared her. _Oh yeah… no moving Pearl._

                “Amethyst I’m going to hit the hay, thanks for coming over tonight. We can force Pearl to cook something for us in the morning.” Lapis laughed as she spoke the last bit and Amethyst gave a full smile back for it as well. As soon as Amethyst was actually laying down, Lapis began heading for her bed but Peridot was still standing in the hallway. Out of sight of Amethyst.

                “ _What are you doing?”_ Lapis asked, her eyes wandering over the blondes’ body. _Stop looking, you’re not helping yourself._

                “I don’t know I just.” Peridot was stopping her words half way, clearly the cogs in her brain weren’t running well. Her face in the dim light had just a slightly noticeable blush. Alcohol does that though, the bright atmospheres with red faces. At least that’s when it’s good, not the other times though and it seemed a lot of people only had the other times.

                “I’m surprised you’re not covering up your chest or anything…” Lapis felt her words slip too late though. Peridot grumbled and pulled her hands up to block her chest.  “What would it make you feel better if I lost my bra too?” Lapis cooed out, both them were being quiet enough though that their voices wouldn’t leave the hallway.

                “Yeah right, no way…” Before Peridot could finish Lapis had already unclasped her bra, with a thin frame like hers though… Malnutrition doesn’t exactly help you have boobs though. _Fuck I need to stop this. I’m flirting way too much._ Peridot’s face was gazing down and it was spent that way for a few more seconds than necessary.

                “Oops, just slid off.” Lapis declared while swaying her bra around her arm. Lapis began walking by Peridot, Peridot’s thighs held a light green underwear with a black trim. “Want to…” Lapis bit her tongue before continuing. _You know you need to stop now dammit. Stop letting your words slide, stop letting your actions…_ Lapis’ mind halted as she heard foot-steps behind her.

                “To what?” A coy voice responded and soon enough Lapis was at her own doorway. “Lapis I have a couple questions for you… Mind If I talk with you about them real quick?” Peridot questioned as they passed through the doorway.

                 “Go for it… We should sit down though, don’t want either of us falling over.” Lapis said but in reality that only left one area for them to be. A soft cushion pressed down as they both sat on the bed.

                “I was just wondering… Why you took things so far in the closet… When you’re dating Pearl.” Peridot asked her face looked stern for once. Peridot kept forgetting to hide her chest and that kept Lapis’ focus.

                “Here please wrap yourself in a blanket before…” Lapis halted herself once again. _Shut up. Fuck._

                “Before what?” Peridot asked slowly pulling the blanket around her.

                “I’m drunk. You’re practically a naked body in front of me. Okay?” Lapis indulged in the girl revealing the truth.

                “Then… I’d say it’s not fair I can’t stop looking at you either.” Peridot chimed out and before Lapis noticed a blanket was being pulled around her as well. The only problem with this tactic was the fact that now Lapis and Peridot were sitting with a single blanket wrapped around both of them. “Please answer the question.”

                “Okay you want to hear why? Because I’m a pervert and have a hard time holding myself back. Even right now feeling the warmth of your leg is driving me up a fucking wall. I don’t even want you to leave because then I’ll just check you out even more. Hell I haven’t gotten a good look at your ass yet.” Lapis declared her words moving fast and her hand finding a way to Peridot’s thigh.

                “You want to see my ass?” Peridot questioned, her face was looking awfully close. _Don’t kiss her lazuli you know where that rabbit hole leads._

                “Hell… I don’t just want to see it, you stay here much longer and I’m going to push you down and feel it myself.” Lapis half whined out, closing her eyes and starting to take a deep breath.

                “Well… I’m not walking away… I guess.” Lapis nearly choked out her breath. “Anyways you owe me for earlier… I never said you could touch me.” Peridot declared and Lapis watched as the blanket shuffled towards her. She felt a small hand grabbing along her chest.  “I honestly want to push you down and make out but.”

                Lapis pressed herself forward cutting off the blonde with their mouths meeting. She didn’t even notice it was another lapse in time where alcohol had cut in a black spot. They were kissing now though, Lapis knew more than that though, they were fighting with their tongues.  Lapis felt Peridot toying with her chest and Lapis was enjoying it.

                Moving her hands back as if they were right where they left off. Peridot gritted her teeth at the movement at first. Lapis started lightly pinching her nipples while shoving the girl onto her back. Through said gritted teeth they began kissing again.

                “Yes… Lazuli.” Peridot shot out when Lapis slowed down. Almost as if begging for more. Leaning over the blonde Lapis brought her knee up in between her thighs, pressing into the soft cotton panties. Her first move caused as gasp from Peridot.

                “Fuck I need to stop.” Lapis loudly spoke but her thigh kept moving along with her fingers.

                “Please don’t…” Peridot whimpered out. Lapis began letting her hands drop though, feeling over Peridot’s soft stomach till it got to her waist. Gripping harshly at the underwear she began pulling them off.  Her fingers pressed down over Peridot’s clit, finding slowly dragging it though. Peridot’s breaths were hitching at each movement.

                “You want more?” Lapis asked, she knew she was too far gone.

                “Yeah.”

                “How badly do you want it?” Lapis asked whispering those words into Peridot’s ear, as soon as she tried to respond Lapis took a small bite into Peridot’s neck along with running her finger downward.

                “Agh… Please…” Peridot pleaded. Instantly Lapis began flipping Peridot onto her stomach, pulling her rear up till the girl was on her knees with her face in a pillow.

                “Good…” Lapis cooed out at Peridot’s body so readily listening. First she smacked Peridot’s ass before promptly grabbing it. Feeling the soft skin give way to each of her fingers. Soon enough though looking down she slowly brought her hand in between her legs. Letting her fingers caress the soft wet skin.

                Her thumb was then left in a perfect spot. Slowly she began inserting her thumb into Peridot, it was so tight. It was resisting just the movement of that. Peridot moaned and Lapis could feel the girl’s body vibrating to the movement. Clinging to it, desiring every small touch. Lapis looking down at the girl wanted to play with every bit of her. Lapis began sucking on one of her own fingers, Making sure it was plenty wet before bringing down to Peridot.

                “You can tell me to stop whenever.” Lapis reassured but began moving her hand quicker so Peridot cursed out. With her wet index finger she began pressing it into Peridot’s rear, it was giving resistance as well, only making Lapis crave to go quicker.

                “Ah.” Peridot shot out at the new sensation, Lapis knew it had to feel weird so she kept playing with Peridot’s clit, even faster. Occasionally pulling her fingers away from her clit to press her index and middle finger into her. The quick change in stimulus left Peridot drawing faster breathes. Her body shook with each press. Quickly changing to more and more rapid breathes. _I’m not done with you._

                Pulling away, Lapis left Peridot bare for a second.

                “Please… I was so close… It felt so good… Please don’t stop.” Peridot pleaded, to which Lapis began dragging the girl back onto her back. With hearty grips, opening her thighs before bringing herself down, Lapis let her tongue run over the soft part. Slow movements till she found where Peridot responded. She found how her spine would contort in pleasure, running over the same area.

                Lapis brought one her hands down to her own underwear and began playing with herself while her spare hand was fingering Peridot. Peridot was so close already her body was dragging up and her moans began to reverberate through the room.

                “Oh fuck!” Peridot yelled out as Lapis continued to calmly lick. Her spine arched forward while both her hands harshly grabbed Lapis’ hair. Pulling Lapis harsher into Peridot’s thighs, moaning out she clutched so tightly. Her body began to harshly spasm. It took a few seconds before it finally stopped and her entire body fell backwards. “Fuck that felt so good Lapis.”

                Pulling herself up Lapis continued to look down at the blonde.

                “Well we’re not done yet.” Lapis declared, no way would she let it end like this. She needed her fix. “How about this you just stay there.” Lapis began moving her body over till her thighs sat open just above Peridot’s mouth. Peridot swallowed and Lapis heard it as the girl laid there nervous.

                After a second though Lapis felt it, a hot tongue running upwards. Her hands gripped the sheets as she felt her waist moving along with it. Trying to direct it to her sweet spot. The wet feeling running up against it felt so good, like static was moving along her body with only a brief delay. Letting gasps slip through more often then she’d like, she began to climax.

                Crying out lowering her body further onto Peridot’s tongue, feeling a finger find its way inside of her she bit her lip. Her body pulling back as she moaned and felt the lightning course through her of pleasure. Her eyes closed and before long she found herself falling sideways beside Peridot, her legs clinging around Peridot’s waist.

                With that they both took only mere moments before blacking out, the night had taken them quite quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis boned because they're both drunk and horny messes is the tldr. Hope you enjoyed one of my few attempts at smut *shrug*


	10. Ouch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little chapter with a bit more to go

 

                _First of all fuck._ Lapis thought, as she looked forward and saw a nude Peridot curled up beside her. _Second of all FUCK!_ Lapis declared to herself as soon as she heard noises signifying that others were awake. _Fuck…_ Lapis told herself one last time as memories of last night were bleeding into her mind. Worst of them all is that she was considering doing it all again.

                _Okay first off get some clothes out and dress yourself, maybe distract them all and then let Peridot leave my room so that they don’t see anything._ _Okay girl, you can do this just._ Lapis wanted to cry, she wanted to laugh and she also wanted to bang her head into a wall. It was one of those times that a situation was so screwed over that emotions were just along for the ride. A disaster so bad you might as well laugh instead of complain.

                “Peri… Ahem Peridot.” Lapis spoke shuffling out a series of clothes. She merely grabbed the first shirt and just a pair of sweatpants laying them at the bottom of the bed. Peridot began shuffling around while Lapis pulled out her own clothes to wear. _Amethyst doesn’t know Peridot well enough to realize she’s wearing my clothes right?_

                “What? Please don’t make me open my eyes, the light hurts.” The girl grumbled out, seeming to clutch the blanket tighter. Lapis felt a little bit of agitation come over her as she looked at the blonde, sprinting over she had the urge to throw the blanket off of her.

                “Peridot, you need to listen. We slept together last night and the other people in the house are awake so we have to do something.” Lapis urgently spoke and the blankets slowly came off.

                “So?” Peridot nonchalantly spoke. Lapis had to do a double take on the blonde, _did she really just fucking say that._

“What do you mean so?” Lapis was shouting in whispers like a child at this point. Her hands left balled at her side by the bed. Trying to calm her mind she slowly opened her strained eyes to look at the blonde, it didn’t calm her one bit. She saw a smug look staring back at her.

                “I mean so what,” Peridot slowly looked away with each word. Turning her back. “You had sex with me last night because you like me right?” _She’s so blunt._ Lapis took a deep breath, she was right but Lapis didn’t want to admit that.

                “Come on get dressed, I’ll say something out loud and that is going to mean come out of the room alright?”

                “Wait, you like me don’t you? Don’t just fucking ignore that!” Peridot shot herself up from the bed. _Oh yeah she’s still naked, boobs…_ _Look up lapis…_

                “I’m dating Pearl though and you’re with Amethyst…” Lapis let out while watching the corner of the room.  “Just put on those clothes alright.” Peridot sat up with a hand on her head before slowly reaching out to the clothes at her feet.

                “Alright but if they ask I’m not going to lie.”

                “Are you serious?” Lapis lashed out in utter fear. Her eyes were wide and the only thing she could feel was the obsession of staring at Peridot.

                “We both fucked up, if this ruins things then on well it’s our fault.”  Peridot calmly spoke while sliding on the pants and then the shirt. “Alright see you out there.” _Wait…_ Peridot began to open the door and walk out with no mind of the plan. _Dammit._

                Lapis chased after her and fear corralled her mind when she saw what shirt it was. One that held the words ‘Bitch’ plastered on the front. Something Pearl knew was Lapis’.

                “Wait take that off.” Lapis began running after Peridot grabbing her right in the hallway. “Pearl can’t see you wearing that, lapis whispered into Peridot’s ear as she wrestled with the blonde.

                “You’re the one that gave it to me, just let me go to my room and change or something then.” Peridot groaned back in agitation.

                “No what if they see?” Lapis was sliding the shirt up inch by inch.

                “What are you two doing?” Pearl asked walking into the hallway. It didn’t look good Lapis knew that, but she didn’t know what was going to come from this. “Lapis unhand Peridot!” Pearl quickly shouted furrowing her eyebrows.

                “She’s just trying to undress me Pearl.” Peridot calmly stated back. Lapis could see it in her head, Peridot shooting out her tongue.

                “Wait a second… Lapis isn’t that your shirt?” Pearl asked and behind her Amethyst was beginning to walk into the hallway as well.

                “Yeah Peridot was trying to steal it from me and that’s why I want it back.” Lapis began lying through gritted teeth.

                “Peridot why do you want that shirt? Does it really match you that well?” Pearl’s voice held a bit of sass while Peridot looked down at the words along it.

                “No it was just the first shirt I saw after I woke up naked in your girlfriends’ bed.” Peridot calmly stated and began to lean against the other side of the hallway leaving a square of people in the hallway all wearing different emotions. Amethyst looked confused while Lapis bit her lip and hunched her own shoulders. Peridot looked pissed off either the headache or dealing with Pearl early in the morning maybe both. Pearl just looked determined though.

                “What were you doing last night with my girlfriend that required you two to be naked? If I recall Lapis you were still…” Pearl was cut off with Peridot’s harsh words.

                “We fucked pearl.” Peridot sternly shot out, it felt like a landslide of boulders were falling onto Lapis after hearing that. Lapis coughed out at air at those words but Pearl stood her ground.

                “Is this true Lapis?” _Pearl are you really asking me? Please no, don’t ask me it’s already way to plainly obvious._ Lapis felt like the world was anchors attached to the pupils of her eyes, she couldn’t look up as she spoke.

                “I was really drunk last night and…” Lapis began to speak but Pearl cut her off.

                “I didn’t ask if you were drunk last night Lapis, did you and Peridot have sex?”

                “Yes.”

                “Man I guess I missed out huh?” Amethyst tried to chime in but every word out of her mouth echoed with fakeness.

                “Amethyst I don’t think we’re going to work out sorry.” Peridot looked Amethyst right in her eyes and spoke. _What is with this damn back bone,_ Lapis asked herself as Peridot spoke.

                “Well Lapis can I speak to you privately real quick?” Pearl asked and Lapis simply nodded as they walked off inside of Lapis bedroom. “Well this is just about the dumbest thing I’ve heard you do so how are we going to fix it?”

                “What do you mean fix it?” Lapis asked bewildered at this response.

                “We have a couple things we should do. Since you cheated on me I can no longer trust you, I think that’s fair. However if we want to make this work I have a few ideas.”

                “I’m all ears.” Lapis replied.

                “First of all, we need to have sex and second of all you need to move out of here. You can move in with me and last I would like Peridot fired so that I don’t have to worry about anything.” Pearl held three fingers up by the end of her words. “You want to make this work don’t you?”

                “Hold up a second we need to have sex?” Lapis asked thinking that one was a little out of left field. _I could understand something like sleeping on the couch for the next month or something but sex what the hell Pearl?_

                “I will not have the last person you had sex with not be me if we’re dating.” Pearl plainly stated. _I wonder how Amethyst and Peridot are doing out there if their talk is bad as well_.

                 “God I hate to say this Pearl…”

                “We can share my room, I’ll throw out some clothes to make space for yours and I’ll even let you wear some of my dresses whenever you want.” Pearl was beginning to change from determined to a little bit sad. Her words coursing through the air in an onslaught.

                “I think we’re through.” _Fucking Peridot… I guess literally too…_ “I’m sorry I flat out don’t deserve you and you don’t deserve this…” Lapis sullenly spoke, she hated breaking people’s hearts and Pearl seemed to have a little bit of a weird obsession with her. They both sat there with the room between them holding more than just air.

                “Wonderful.” Pearl shot out with a sigh trailing her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter will probably come out as soon as I feel better been stuck with a headache for a bit.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you all think of it? 
> 
> You can also follow me on tumblr for random art and other crap adojoa.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading this!


End file.
